


Word Girl & the 7 deadly sins

by vcjb242



Category: Word Girl
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Meet the Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcjb242/pseuds/vcjb242
Summary: During the summer months between graduating high school and Freshman year of college Becky "Word Girl" Botsford, Theodore "Tobey" McCallister the third, Sam Winchester, Captain Huggy Face and Jackie Winchester all go on a trip to visit all seven of Jackie's other relatives. The ones who make up the remaining deadly sins.





	1. Cast away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Glad to see that you're still up and reading. If you have not read Word Girl and the growing envy then this will not make sense to you so I suggest reading that first before reading this. Just like the last 
> 
> fanfic it won't just be focused on Becky/Word Girl we will be focusing on a little bit of everyone. I have been carefully plotting this out and although these other characters will make up the rest of the seven deadly sins they 
> 
> won't be completely evil or they might be. You'll just have to read it to find out. Please comment. 
> 
> *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Theodore McCallister the third could not believe that he had just walked across the stage and recieved his high school diploma, with high honors I should add. He also could not believe that he was still dating the love of 

his life and longtime childhood crush Becky Botsford AKA Word Girl. He was also partially responsible for guiding Jackie Winchester AKA Envy towards the good side. A lot had changed in that time and he couldn't be 

any happier. After graduation, he attended a party at the Botsford residence. It was a somewhat small get together that was for his closest friends and their families. He was glad that his father was alive and back in his life 

but he kept his distance a bit even though his father swore he had gone good. A few months prior, he had gotten the permission to go on a road trip with Jackie, Becky, Bob and Jackie's uncle Sam to reach out to Jackie's 

family members that she had just recently learned existed. Scoops and Violet would have gone with them but their parents had their own summer ideas in mind and both families were going to vacation in the Bahamas for 

the summer. The Botsfords let Becky go on the trip as long as she brought Bob. Rex would have been going as well but with villains still committing crimes on the daily he felt it best to stay behind and take care of it. 

So in the end the only people going were Sam, Jackie, Becky, Bob and Tobey. Sally and Tim felt that the trip would be a good bonding experience for Becky and Jackie to get better acquainted with one another. 

Anyways, let's get back to the party. Becky was trying to find Bob. When she did find him, he was drinking punch out of the punch bowl....the adult punch bowl. This punch didn't exactly have alchohol in it, the adults 

mostly told the kids that it did because they just wanted a different flavor of punch. Bob was technically not drunk but it had a sort of placebo effect on him so he thought he was. Becky facepalmed knowing that she did 

not like him even going near alcohol because...he was a bit of a lightweight and even the slightest amount could make him do things he would regret later on. Bob then climbed to the top of the roof of their house. 

(Hey Becky, bet you five bucks I can do a flip into the punch bowl from up here.) He chirped happily. (I feel like I can fly!) He said as he flapped his arms, pretending to be a bird.

"Bob no!" Becky whisper yelled not wanting to attract attention to him. Just then Tobey walked over. "Hello dearest." He noticed her looking up at something. "What are you.." He saw Bob on the roof. "Oh." He stopped 

his sentence. He looked at Becky with a serious expression on his features. "He thinks he's drunk on punch again doesn't he?" He asked her, knowing what it did to him. Becky made a mental note of never having Bob go 

anywhere near the adult punch bowl anymore. 

Becky quickly dove under the table using the tablecloth for cover and transformed into Word Girl. She quickly flew to the roof to grab Bob and she set him down on the ground. Unfortunately, her heroic stunt attracted 

the attention of pretty much everyone at the party. Her friends knew who she was but pretended to be awed by her heroics anyways, while the adults wondered just why Word Girl flew over here just to save Bob. They 

shrugged it off and went about their business thinking that she must have just been flying by or something. It was just a Thursday and the group would be leaving for their road trip on Saturday. Bob stumbled around for a 

bit more before he finally just fell asleep on a lawn chair. Word Girl quickly changed back after diving back under the same table. She was thankful to have Tobey and every other friend as her lookout. Becky emerged 

from the table and walked over to Tobey. 

"Can you believe that our three year anniversary is coming up?" She asked him with such twinkling in her eyes. 

Becky realized that if someone told her ten year old self that she would be dating Tobey in the future she would have thought them to be crazy. Now, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him ; she 

only hoped that he felt the same way. Tobey could not believe that even after all the weird shit that went on the girl of his dreams had finally said yes to him and he really did want to spend the rest of his life with her. But, 

like most couples Tobey and Becky had their fair share of arguments whether it be something small or petty to something big they always made up. Tobey held her hands in his and sighed. 

"About that...." He turned away and blushed. Becky was confused as to why he was even acting like this. Tobey tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone gathered around, awaiting what the robot genius had 

to say. Tobey got down on one knee. He breathed in deeply before continuing. "Before you say yes, just know that I am not asking you to marry me....yet. With this promise ring, will you wait until we are out of college 

and marry me in the future?" 

Becky was so happy at that moment, even if he wasn't proposing marriage. "Yes!" She squealed, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Can't....breathe.." Tobey wheezed out. "Shit, sorry. I got super excited." Becky said 

as she released him to let him gasp for air.

After he recovered, Tobey placed the small promise ring onto her ring finger. It was a simple golden band with their names engraved on it. To be fair, it did look like they were going to get married. Sally Botsford clapped 

her hands together. "I propose a toast. To our future son-in-law." Tobey's face turned a dark shade of crimson. To be fair, he did ask for Becky's parents' blessing before he did this and he even told his mother about it so 

that she would not freak out and think that he was actually proposing to her. Although he wanted nothing more than to marry Becky, he knew that they were stilll too young to get hitched. Besides, what if they broke up 

before then? He always saw that as a possibility he just did not want it to happen. He would rather die than ever break up with Becky. 

Scoops and Violet were a bit different. They had always known that they liked each other they were just a bit too shy to show their true feelings to one another. Until Scoops made the big leap to finally tell her how he felt 

about her and asking her out. Violet was a bit scared at first but she accepted and they couldn't be happier. They were both artistic in their own way and they would always find new ways to express their love. They did it 

in pictures, in poems, in songs...they had done a lot together. They understood each other and they were simply meant to be. 

After hanging out for so long, Jackie and Rex were officially a couple. It was not easy at first because they were like polar opposites. But, as the saying goes opposites attract. Rex was into math and other academic 

things, 

Jackie was into fashion and color coordinating her purses to her shoes. Rex liked sports, Jackie liked designing clothing. Rex liked sunny days, Jackie liked to watch thunderstorms. But it was the little things like shared 

interests that brought them together. While Jackie and Rex were opposites, Kid Math and Envy got along very well. If Word Girl had to take on more than one villain in a day then Kid Math and Envy would help her take 

them down. What they had was not a hero and sidekick relationship but they were partners, equals and they liked it that way.

The next day......

It was one day before they were to leave and Becky Botsford was searching around her room to try and find her things that she would need. (Ahem) Bob squeaked in annoyance. Find the things that she and Bob would 

need.

Becky had made a checklist on her phone to make sure that they had everything they could need. Bob was helping her to go over said list as she read off the items to him. 

"Bathroom items and extra toilet paper?" She asked as she held up the list that was on her phone.

(Check) Said Bob as he held up two rolls of toilet paper and her bag of toiletries. 

"Clothes?" She asked as she checked off the first item with a swipe of her finger. 

(Check) Said Bob, indicating to her suitcase. 

"Alright, bug spray, sun lotion, sunglasses and beach ball?" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioning as to why beach ball was on the list.

(You never know when we might need it.) Shrugged Bob. 

"Feminine items?" She asked as she checked of those last few items. 

(Check-a-rooney) Said Bob pointing to her feminine items. 

"I feel like we're missing something...." Said Becky as she tapped her chin with her right hand.

(Your phone charger) Said Bob, holding it up. 

"Thanks Bob." She went over to grab it from him when her mom called them downstairs for breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the home of Jackie Winchester. 

Jackie was already ready but she was super nervous about what was to come. Her father called her downstairs to breakfast. As Jackie went down the stairs she was not surprised to find Claire and Tobey McCallister 

already there. Even as a young adult Tobey still often wore his little bow-tie. Jackie saw it as a bit childish but she knew he only wore it because Becky found it to be adorable. She was also ok with the fact that Tobey 

would soon be her new step-brother. She was filled with delight at the thought that when Tobecky get married then Becky would be her sister-in-law. 

"Sup, homeslice?" She greeted Tobey casually as she took the seat next to him. 

They both turned to Claire who was busy making pancakes. 

"Jackie, would you like one pancake or five?" She asked her as she flipped a few onto a plate. 

"Five...please." Jackie got up to serve herself. Growing up, her father had taught her to always do things for herself so that she wouldn't have to rely so much on others. For Jackie it felt weird to be just handed her food 

even if she was a guest it still felt foreign to her. 

"Thank you so much for the pancakes, I really appreciate it." Said Jackie.

Claire smiled at her. "You're quite welcome. Tobey, how many would you like?" 

"I'll have what she's having." 

After breakfast, all four of them went to the mall to do a bit of extra shopping before finally leaving tomorrow. They had learned that they would be driving around the country in Sam's RV, seeing as staying in a motel 

every night would be costly and...yeah... They were all excited for what would await them on this trip. Dean and Claire hoped that this would be a good bonding experience because when they came back they were going 

to tell them the great news. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Still getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter 2. I'm so happy to be writing this sequel. Thank you so much to you guys the fans for motivating me to want to write this story. Without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter of this fanfic. I honestly don't know how long this is going to be but maybe it will be longer than the last one..I don't know we'll just have to wait and see. Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jackie Winchester began to pack up her suitcase after having breakfast. She had made a list so that she wouldn't forget anything. Although the idea of going on a road trip sounded fun, the idea of being so far away from her father for so long was a bit scary. They had always been together. Jackie was glad that her father had made Fair City their permanent residence for now. They had never really stayed in one place for too long. It was nice not having to be the new kid, the kid that everyone would gossip about and not really talk to. She was glad to have friends that also had alter-egos. 

Just as she was packing away some hygienic items, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Answered Jackie. 

It was Claire who opened the door. "How is your packing going, dear?" She asked her, motioning to her open suitcase. It wasn't uncommon for Claire and Tobey to be hanging around the Winchester house. 

Jackie looked to the ground for a bit before looking her in the eyes. "I honestly have no idea what to pack in terms of feminine items." Said Jackie. "Can you help me?"

"Of course." Claire smiled at her. After explaining to Jackie how she would always have to pack fast whenever she would go away on business or whatever she would always make sure to bring feminine items in her purse and pack extras in her suitcase pockets. Claire's tips on packing were easy to follow and pretty straight forward. After a while, they had both packed Jackie's suitcase to the brim. 

"Thank you." Said Jackie, giving Claire a smile. "You're quite welcome. Have fun on your trip tomorrow." Said Claire waving goodbye as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

"Well, I have all my packing done but why do I feel as if I'm forgetting to do something?" Jackie wondered as she placed her hand on her chin in a thinking position. Then it hit her. She had to text and or call Rex to let him know what time they were leaving the next day so that he could properly tell her goodbye. She wanted to be able to hug and kiss him one last time before leaving. 

Meanwhile....Tobey was back in his house and doing some of his own packing. He made sure to pack regular things like clothes and to not being robots but he did plan on bringing his toolbox...mostly because it was handy and one would never know when they would be in need of a toolbox.

"Thank you for being just about the only person to agree with me on that." Said Tobey, as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Just as he did he saw that he was receiving a call from his lovely and devoted girlfriend Becky Botsford. "Hey." He said, smiling at the fact that she called him first this time. "Are you as nervous as I am for tomorrow?" She asked him, excitement clear in her voice. 

"I am, probably even more than you." He answered honestly. 

"Yeah...." He said, not knowing what more to add to the conversation. "So...I guess we will see you tomorrow?" He asked her, trying to keep the conversation going. 

"Y-yeah. I-I've got to.......finish packing. See you then, love you..bye." She hung up before he could get another word in. 

"How odd...she normally doesn't get flustered talking to me especially on the phone. I wonder if something's wrong..." 

Meanwhile at the Botsfords...

Tobey wasn't there but as Becky spoke to him over the phone, she had lied. She had already finished her packing a while ago. The real problem was that she had lost a library book somewhere in her room...or was it in her secret spaceship hideout? Know that she thought about it, she couldn't quite remember. She had only checked out this book a couple of days ago and had already finished reading it. The problem was she wanted to find it and return it before she had to leave tomorrow. Becky had searched her room for hours until her mom knocked on her door before opening it.

"Becky, I don't know what it is you're looking for but I expect this room to be clean before you leave tomorrow." She told her daughter sternly with her hands on her hips.

"But mooooooooooooom...I have to find it." Whined Becky, flailing her arms dramatically. 

"I'm sure you'll find whatever it is you're looking for if you just clean your room. I can't even see the floor anymore." She was right, the floor was currently covered in clothes and things like jewelry that would break if anyone stepped on them. "Just start now or you'll never get to bed on time and then you'll be tired in the morning. I will be by again later to say goodnight, now hop to it!" 

Becky rolled her eyes but began to clean up the mess she made. Bob had been chilling in his hammock bed, reading a story on wattpad. He paid no attention to the young woman who was glaring daggers at him while she cleaned. Becky was just annoyed that Bob wasn't helping but she knew that he would just sass her and say that the mess wasn't his fault. Becky got to cleaning, without the use of her powers and soon enough she got it clean again. She was happy that it was clean but now she was annoyed because although it was clean the book was nowhere in the room like she had originally thought. 

"Great..it must be in the secret hideout then..." She muttered to herself as she facepalmed and groaned. 

(I don't mean to be an ass but you should really stop dragging those books around from place to place to just read them in your leisure like that at least try to remember to bring them back) Bob sasses as he used his finger to flip the page on the story he was reading. 

Becky rolled her eyes at her sidekick. "Don't you sass me." She said angrily but in a calmer tone she said.." I'm not in the mood." Becky glanced at the time on her phone. Deciding that she had enough time for a shower, she grabbed her bathrobe and towel and walked to the bathroom hoping that no one was inside. 

Just as she opened the door, a figure jumped out at her from inside the bathroom. "Boo!" 

"Gah!" Yelled Becky in response, dropping her robe and towel. Out from the shadows came out...TJ wearing a halloween mask. Becky picked up her dropped items and scowled at her little brother. 

"Really?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little old to be scaring people like that?" She asked him.

"Maybe, but you still got scared. Anyway, with you leaving tomorrow this was my last chance to scare you good. This is my weird way to say that I will miss you." He told her.

"Aww...you care." She told him as she awkwardly pulled him in for a hug. They hugged it out before parting ways. TJ went to go do something and Becky went to shower. Once she was showered and changed, Becky brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom and went back to her room. Almost as soon as she did, her mom entered. 

"Your room looks all nice and clean. Good job Becky. Now get some sleep. You have a long journey tomorrow." She said as she went to turn the lights off. 

"Thanks mom. Goodnight." Said Becky as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself. 

"Goodnight dear." Sally Botsford turned off the light and closed the door. 

Becky went straight to sleep. Tomorrow was sure to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED..Sorry this was just more filler anyway what I wanted to tell you guys. I need beta readers for this story. I need people to read over the chapters before I publish them and need a second opinion on whether or not things need to be changed. If you are interested please PM me or just message me and let me know ASAP because I want to try and update this story once a week. I am also doing that with the other fanfic I'm writing and I want to try to publish them both at around the same time. Any comments, complaints, compliments, critiques or criticism please leave in the comments section and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Finally leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys. I love you all so much for commenting and stuff. Originally for the reveal where Tobey finds out that Becky is Word Girl I was going to have it be very different from what I originally wrote. I was going to have Tobey be upset with her for not telling him and Becky gets so upset in return that with Huggy she flies so fast she ends up in another dimension. That was a thought we tossed when it would have made slightly more sense if she time traveled but that's why it didn't make the cut. I really didn't want to do a time traveling one. In another idea on how they end up in a different dimension I was going to have Mr. Big perfect his mind control ray to where when he mind controls people they don't have their eyes turn green. I even had ideas on where they would end up. It was originally going to be taking place in another dimension. But I went with road trip because I got the idea from my sister who wanted to travel across USA with her friends before college in an RV. She didn't get to because all her friends were busy and short on cash. But luckily, Becky and her friends get to take that trip for her. Where will they end up? How did Jackie's uncle Sam obtain the files on where they live? Do they have similar powers to Jackie/Envy? Let's get on with this chapter and find out!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was finally the big day! The day that they would all be leaving for their big road trip. 

Becky's alarm went off and she shut it off before it could fully wake up Bob. She walked over to his hammock and began shaking it a bit. "Bob, wake up. We need to finish up getting ready and then we need to eat breakfast, grab our suitcases and leave." She told him as she kept on shaking him.

(I don't wanna get up) He whined as he rolled over so that his back was facing her.

"If you don't get up when I am done with this sentence I am leaving without you and I will have fun with Tobey as we stop by famous landmarks on the way." She told him as she crossed her arms and struck a sassy pose.

(I'm up, I'm up!) He told her as he bolted for the bathroom. He got the sudden urge to go. 

At breakfast....

Becky and her family had some chit-chat about what she was going to experience. 

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up. This is the first summer you're going to be away from us..and you're going to help your friend find her family. That is so sweet of you." Said Sally Botsford as she cut up her pancakes and ate them. 

"Yeah.." Said Becky as she rubbed the back of her neck. "TJ, can I talk to you real quick...alone?" After excusing themselves from the table Becky explained to him her situation involving the missing library book. He was surprised when she gave him permission to go into her spaceship hideout to look for it there. 

"Wow, and I thought I was irresponsible." Joked TJ, earning a glare from Becky. 

"Look, if you do this......I'll let you hang out in the secret hideout whenever you want as long as you don't mess up anything." She told him honestly. 

"Deal." He told her, holding out his hand for her to shake. Becky gladly shook it and together they went back to breakfast. 

Meanwhile......

Tobey and his mother had slept over at the Winchester house to save them time and to be able to kill two birds with one stone. 

They were eating breakfast when the honk of a horn startled them. 

"That must be Sam with the RV." Said Dean as he ate his piece of pie and drank his coffee. (See what I did there?)

Quickly clearing their plates and doing some last minute packing like their toothbrushes and other things, Jackie and Tobey got their luggage and walked outside to the camper. Their parents were already outside. 

"Well, this is where we part ways....for now." Said Dean. "I sure am going to miss you kiddo. Be sure to take lots of pictures for me, ok?" He told her as he ruffled her hair a bit like he used to when she was little. 

"Daaad, don't mess up my hair please." She whined using her funny voice on him. 

"Tobey I love you but if you do anything illegal I will leave you there to think about what you did." She told him half joking and half serious. 

Tobey smiled weakly at his mother. "Yes mother and if I have the time I will be sure to send you a postcard or a digital one to save on postage." He told her seriously. 

"You've grown up and matured so fast. I thought you would never mellow out enough to get a girlfriend until you were at least in your 20's." She told him mostly joking. 

"Mooom." He whined, losing his British accent for a moment. "You're embarrassing me." He muttered low enough just for her to hear. He quickly pulled her in for a hug. Truth was, he was indeed getting taller, he towered over her now in his height. Over the summer he had gotten taller, he was still nerdy but he was now lanky but Becky didn't mind that her boyfriend now was so tall she barely came up to his shoulder. Becky only saw this as more of him to love. 

Both parents hugged their kids as they loaded their luggage onto the RV and got onto it themselves. After the kids left they went back inside and went back to sleep. 

Meanwhile.....At Becky's house.

Becky, Bob, along with their family and close friends were waiting on the front lawn for the RV to come and pick them up. While they waited, Becky talked for a bit with Scoops and Violet.

"I'm really going to miss you guys this summer." Said Becky, smiling sadly to her friends. 

"We're going to miss you too Becky. But don't think of this as goodbye, think of it as a see you later. We can always text and or video chat if we have time." Said Violet, looking to the bright side. 

"That is, if we can get coverage." Scoops pointed out, dampening the mood a bit. 

Before Bob could make a smart comeback, they were startled by the honking of the horn of the RV as it came into view. Becky began hugging each person that came individually. She hugged her parents last, since they meant a lot to her. If it wasn't for them adopting her, she would probably be living somewhere else. 

"Mom, dad, you're the greatest parents anyone could ask for." She told them as she hugged them tight but not too tight. 

"We love you Becky, just be sure to make smart decisions." Said her dad. 

"And wear lots of sunblock and bug spray." Said her mom as she handed Becky a tube of sunblock and a bottle of bug spray. 

"Thanks mom, thanks dad." Said Becky as she accepted the items and handed them to Bob. She gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek and picked up her luggage and Bob picked up his. Together they made it onto the RV where Jackie, Tobey and Sam were inside and waiting for them. Becky gave one last wave before she entered after Bob and shut the door behind her. Sam quickly told them the rules and that if they needed to use the bathroom to tell him so that they could make a pit stop because the bathroom on the RV could only handle #1. 

"Are you ready to help me find my family?" Asked Jackie to Becky. Since Jackie didn't really need her glasses she had on a pair of sunglasses, a large sunhat that had a pink ribbon around it, her long hair was in a 13 strand braid and she wore a pink, flowing sundress that showed off her curves quite nicely with matching pink sandals. Becky was wearing a light green tank top that flattered her figure, black shorts and sneakers. Tobey wore an orange t-shirt and cargo shorts with sneakers, he loved how he and Becky did not have to dress so fancy around each other all the time. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Becky as she made sure Bob was strapped into his car seat. They all weren't entirely sure if Bob would be allowed in all 50 states so to make it easier on them, they were planning on disguising him as a baby if they had to. Becky quickly noticed that Jackie was looking a bit sad. 

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked Jackie, as she buckled up herself. 

"It's just that.....Rex promised me he would be here to say goodbye before we left and he never showed." Jackie looked at her hands and sighed. 

Becky placed a reasurring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he was just busy...with..something." Said Becky, not knowing what else to say.

Tobey looked up from his crossword book. "I'm sure he will text or call you any minute now to let you know he is sorry." Almost as soon as he said it, there was a knock at one of the windows....

"Jackie! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to say goodbye to you, I was busy dealing with another villain this morning." It was Kid Math who was now hanging onto the side of the RV as they came to a stop at a red light. Jackie quickly made her way to the window and unlocked it, letting in the hero. 

"Rex, you made it." She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. "I would have called you but because I had to get up so early I forgot my phone and I was too busy to go back for it and..." She cut him off with a quick kiss. "Well you're here now." They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by a loud 'ahem'. Sam looked to his niece who was still embracing the superhero. "Do you want to explain to me why you two are hugging?" Jackie sat next to her uncle in the cockpit and explained to him that Rex and Kid Math were the same person, she also told him of her other persona and of Becky being Word Girl. Kid Math had gone home to avoid accidentally coming along with them. 

"Wow, so all of you except Tobey are now heroes of some sort? That's actually pretty cool. Are you going to start your own league of heroes?" He asked her. 

"We never really thought of doing that before, but now that you mention it, it could...potentially happen. But maybe when we get back home." Jackie thought this over in her head. 

"Want to ride in the cockpit until we get to our first pit stop? I get lonely up here all by myself." Sam told her, not joking about the being lonely part. 

"Of course uncle Sam. I want to here more stories about when you and Dad were kids." She told him, earning a chuckle from Sam. 

"Alright. Do you think the two love birds will be ok back there?" He asked her gesturing to Tobey and Becky who were both either asleep or reading a novel. 

"They'll be fine, they've got Bob to look out for them." She looked over and Bob was sound asleep along with Becky. They were both drooling a bit and Becky was leaning a bit on Tobey. 

Jackie sighed. "This is going to be a long trip." 

Sam scoffed. "You should have seen us when we were ghost hunting." 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and sorry for not having updated in a month. I need beta readers to read the next chapter before I publish it to give me notes on it. I would really appreciate the help. 


	4. Greed part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, liked or shared this story. You guys are the real heroes right now. If I could I would hug you all.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Becky's P.O.V.

The group consisting of Jackie, Tobey, Becky, Bob and Sam had been driving for a while. They stopped every so often for potty or snack breaks or just to see the sights. They weren't in that much of a hurry but they needed to get this done by the end of summer. 

After a few days they were bright and sunny California. They had just reached the state line when Becky asked. "So, which relative are we here to see?" The kids were all playing a round of Uno. 

"According to the file, we have an appointment this afternoon with Ms. Genevieve Astruc who is a fashion designer that is just getting her start. I'm actually a big fan of her work. According to this, she always has the best models in terms of coordination and her models are always so fierce and feisty on the cat walk. I wonder which sin she is.." Said Jackie as she leafed through her file. 

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Said Tobey as he put down a card. 

It felt like they weren't really moving. "Does anyone else get the feeling that we're not moving?" Asked Jackie as she looked out the window across from her. 

"It sure feels that way. But it's a bit ambiguous at this point." Agreed Becky as she grabbed a card from the deck and placed it down onto the growing pile. 

"What does ambiguous even mean?" Asked Jackie as she placed a card onto the growing pile.

"Ambiguous means, unclear or vague. Like the fact that we don't know whether we're moving or not is ambiguous." Said Becky as Bob saw that he didn't have any matching cards so he grumpily grabbed another card from the face down pile.

"I get it now. Thanks Becky. I'm going up front to see what's the hold up. You guys can play on without me." It wasn't that it was boring or anything but this was their fifth game in a row and Jackie was getting a bit tired to say the least. 

Jackie placed her deck of cards face down adding onto the pile of face down cards and walked up to the front where her uncle was sitting at the driver's seat. She walked past the blue curtain separating them and re-tied it behind her.

As soon as she climbed into the passenger's seat she buckled her seatbelt and turned to her uncle Sam who looked deep in thought.

"Hey uncle Sam, how come it feels like we aren't really moving?" She asked him as she looked ahead to see that they were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. "Oh, well that answers that question." 

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Sam asked his niece, turning just slightly to look her in the eye. 

Jackie sighed. "Honestly...it's not that I don't like it but I'm feeling a bit fidgety at the thought of meeting my long lost relative. What if she doesn't believe me? What if she gets security to throw me out? What if.." 

Sam cut her off before she could go on worrying. "I know you're nervous but I was pretty nervous just to make the appointment. I had to lie and tell her that we were writing an article for a fashion magazine that doesn't really exist. I'm sure she'll figure that part out sooner or later but for now let's try not to spoil it. Hopefully Ms. Genevieve will want to talk with us by herself without the need for a security guard." 

"Do you think she would?" Asked Jackie as they moved up a bit. 

"Hopefully." It was then that they heard a loud noise coming from the back and they heard yelling and Bob screeching something.

Jackie chuckled to herself. "Ahh. Tobey must have tried to put his arm around Becky or something and Bob must have gotten mad." 

"Does Bob always cock block Tobey like that?" Asked Sam, causing Jackie to laugh even harder. 

Jackie composed herself enough to stop laughing. "He has ever since they started dating." Just then Jackie got a video call on her phone.

"Oh, that must be dad." She took it out of her pocket and hit the green button. It took a while but eventually the screen displayed a moving image of her dad with Tobey's mom in the background. 

Her father was wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Tobey's mom was in a simple white sundress that had a sunflower pattern on it. 

"Hey Jackie, how is the trip going with your uncle Sam?" He asked her as he adjusted his sunglasses. They looked to be outside.

"It's going alright." Said Jackie as she angled the phone slightly to her right so her uncle would be in the background. Sam was too busy moving them forward to pay attention to the call but when he did he gave them a slow wave. 

Just then they heard more screaming coming from the back.

"What was that sound?"Asked Tobey's mother. "Is Theodore getting along with Bob? Can we speak with him?" 

"Yes, let me just go back there and..." Jackie unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly went to the back where Tobey and Bob were in a staring contest. Both of them were giving the other the stink eye. 

Jackie looked around the room. "Where's Becky?" She asked them. 

Tobey, still glaring at Bob said through clenched teeth. "If you must know Becky got tired of our bickering a while ago since Bob." He said Bob with his voice full of venom. "Kept screeching at me and she refused to translate something so childish so she is sleeping in her bed with her music up loud." He pointed to a small mass that was Becky whose music you could hear if you got close enough. 

"Theodore, is that you?" Asked his mother from the phone screen. Jackie turned the phone to Tobey and then to Bob. "Theodore McCallister the third, I don't know what you and Bob are fighting about but you make up this instant! This trip isn't about you. It's about helping Jackie get in contact with her long lost family members and if you fight then your group will be divided and not united. What are you even fighting about?" 

Tobey broke his gaze and rubbed his head a bit. "I....I don't know honestly. But he started it!" He said pointing a finger at Bob and Bob slapped his hand away as if to say 'don't you dare.' 

"Forgive each other." Said his mother. 

"But moooom." Whined Tobey.

"Theodore you're grown so start acting like it." She said. "Where is Becky?"

Jackie, at this point had handed her phone to Tobey and Dean handed his phone to Tobey's mother. "She's in the corner but I think she might be mad at me too." 

"Tobey, she's a good one so whatever it is you did go apologize to her or she might hold it against you for a while." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone. 

"Alright." Tobey walked over to her sleeping figure and poked her a bit. "Becky?" Tobey handed the phone back to Jackie so she could speak with his mother. 

Bob had gone to the bathroom to change his diaper. Tobey slowly began to shake his beloved a bit. Becky removed one earbud so she could hear him better. "Yes?" She asked sleepily. 

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you earlier and for acting the way I did. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I'm sorry." He whispered the last part and moved the blanket she was using aside a bit to kiss her on the cheek. 

Becky blushed put slowly got up from her sleeping position. 

"You know....even with music up full blast thanks to my super hearing I could still hear everything that was being said. It's both a blessing and a curse." 

Tobey chuckled a bit. "I bet it is." 

Later....

After getting situated, Becky, Bob, Tobey, Jackie and Sam were waiting in what looked like a meeting room for a big business. Bob was really starting to fall asleep when...

A woman with a sharp black blazer and pencil skirt walked into the room. Her pumps echoed loudly as she walked. Her bronze hair was pulled back into a tight bun. 

"I'm so sorry, I kept you all waiting...what exactly did you want to meet with me for? I have a meeting in 30." She took her seat at the front of the table. Her makeup was on point and she raised a perfectly sculpted brow at the group. 

"W-well....." Jackie began. She was so nervous about all of this. What if Sam was wrong and they weren't related at all? Jackie took a deep breath and began. 

"We know you're not from this planet and that you're related to Jealousy." Jackie said almost too quickly but Genevieve understood. Genevieve gasped but quickly calmed down. 

"What do you know about my aunt Jealousy? Are you with the FBI?" She demanded angrily. "How do I know you're not lying?" Jackie sighed and decided that the best way for her to trust them was to just transform so that they could be done faster. 

Jackie quickly transformed in front of everyone. "I'm not with the FBI but I know this because Jealousy was my mother. I'm Envy, your cousin." 

"Well since we're revealing who we are on the first meeting I suppose I should reveal myself too." With a snap, she was wearing a bodysuit a bit like Envy's except the colors consisted of a light yellow for most of it and a darker yellow for the rest. 

"In case you haven't figured it out yet I'm Greed." She walked over to Envy and hugged her. "I can't believe I have a cousin. Hold on." She pulled out her phone and talked into it, "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and I will make it up tomorrow. Why? I recently learned I have a cousin." She hung up and walked over to take her place again. "Oh Envy, I have so much to ask you. First of all are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She changed back into her normal identity. 

"Oh sorry." Envy changed back into Jackie. She walked over to her uncle Same first. "This is my uncle Sam, he's the one who made this trip possible." 

"When you say uncle, do you mean biological uncle?" Asked Genevieve. 

"Yes, my father is a human from earth." This comment made Genevieve open her mouth in shock. 

"Oh my." She said. 

"What's so shocking about that?" Asked Jackie, obviously confused. Then Genevieve began laughing a little. 

"Sorry but it's just that...so what you're saying is that you're half alien and half human and your relatives from the same planet have come to earth as well? You're kind of like Steven Universe." Said Genevieve. 

Becky and Tobey stared at each other in confusion before turning back to Jackie. 

Jackie walked over to Becky. "And this is Becky Botsford. She's one of my best and closest friends." Said Jackie. 

"Your face looks so familiar. Haven't I seen it somewhere before?" Genevieve asked Becky as she placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"You might have but I just have one of those faces." Bob squeaked something at her and she rolled her eyes at him. 

"That's it!" Said Genevieve. "You're that superhero Word Girl and that monkey is your sidekick Captain Huggy Face." She then pointed to Tobey. "And you're Tobey McCallister, former villain. I follow your Word Girl blog on Tumblr." 

Everyone turned to Tobey. "You have a Word Girl blog that you never told me about?" Becky asked him, out of curiousity but managed to sound like she was annoyed. 

"W-well I uh.." As they discussed this, Genevieve turned her attention back to Jackie. 

"How is my dear aunt?" She asked. 

"She's dead. And has been ever since I was born. I never knew her. It's always been me and my father Dean." 

"Wait a second here. Your dad is named Dean and your uncle is Sam. What's next is your last name actually Winchester?" Genevieve asked jokingly.

Jackie giggled a bit before answering. "Actually, it is. But from what they told me they were born and named wayyy before the show takes place." 

Genevieve laughed again. "Wow, and I thought my name was weird. So....do you guys maybe want to....come on over to my house so we can get better acquainted and maybe stay the night? I'm sure you're all tired of sleeping in that RV all the time."

"I'm in if you guys are." Said Sam, not wanting to stay in the meeting room any longer. 

TO BE CONTINUED..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly....I have to confess I haven't been in the writing mood because my mom is in the hospital and I'm so scared and sad guys. Sorry for having kept you waiting for so long. Also, it was my birthday on the 3rd. It wasn't very happy. Thank you guys so much and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	5. Greed part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky gets upset about something a flies off.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Third Person P.O.V.)

After validating their parking and driving off in the RV, Genevieve led them to her house. Working in the fashion industry had made her quite wealthy so she lived in a nice condo. She would have just bought a mansion but 

she lived by herself since the other deadly sins lived in different parts of the states. 

"The thought of getting a mansion sounded appealing at the time but I would have been so lonely. Besides, then I would have to hire servants and maids and the like. I was brought up to do everything myself. But I do have a 

couple of assistants. They are very helpful when it comes to helping me in the process of putting the clothes together. I don't normally tell people how I design my clothing but it's like this: I don't know how to draw to save 

my life so I have been designing small items of clothing and clothing my barbie dolls in them. I use math when it comes to making it human sized. It's just so much easier to do it that way and I have been doing it that way for 

years now." Said Genevieve as she talked with Jackie over a chocolate milkshake as they sat on her couch in the livingroom part.

"I have that same kind of problem too." Said Jackie. "I have trouble sometimes, drawing what I see in my head down on paper. My drawings suck but the actual clothes are good. I'm currently wearing one of my own 

designs." Said Jackie as she indicated to the top she was wearing. 

Genevieve looked it over. "Hmmm. It looks alright but perhaps I can give you some tips for how to match thread to the color of the fabric. While the choice matches a lot it's not quite the same shade. If you're having trouble 

finding that exact shade then try more than one sewing store or try online. I buy threads online sometimes. It saves me from getting mobbed by the paparazzi. Oh, the bad part of being famous. You get no privacy." 

Meanwhile...

Bob and Sam were comparing their arms to see who was the hairiest. 

Tobey and Becky were outside on the balcony that looked over the city

"So...." Said Tobey to Becky. "Have you decided what community college you're going to?" He asked her as he sipped on his shake.

Becky sighed. "They're both such great options and so close to home but I'm going to have to go with the one that is closer to home. It's just more convenient for me and it would let me get to the city faster to fight crime. 

Aside from that, they have a great English program." Becky twirled her straw around. "I just wish I didn't have to be a hero full time, then maybe I could go to state college or a college that would have dorms. I know that it's 

my duty to protect the city from evil villains but.......I sometimes wish I was a normal human without superpowers. Am I being selfish?" She asked as she looked Tobey in the eyes.

Tobey looked a bit sad, almost guilty. "No, I suppose not. I don't know what to tell you in this case because I was never a hero or a protector like you are. I'm sorry for all those times that I was...difficult as a child. But you 

must understand that......I didn't know how else to get the attention of the beautiful super hero with her flowing, ebony locks and adorable red suit." He then got serious and turned to look at her with some tears in his eyes. "I 

was going to tell you at your graduation party but then Bob thought he got drunk and well.....I got a full scholarship to the state university. I'm going for a major in engineering. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Becky looked hurt. "So, we're going to be apart during our college years?" She asked him in a sad voice. "I mean, I knew that we weren't going to be going to the same college because we want to persue different careers 

but.....it's not fair." Becky soon began full on crying. "I just know that the long distance might either make or break us but...." She sniffled. " I need to take some time to think about it." With that, she transformed into Word 

Girl and flew away. 

Tobey groaned. "Bob is going to kill me for having upset her. I could have at least told her while we were on the road. But at least I didn't leave it until the end of the trip or I'm sure she would have flung me into the sun or 

left me on the moon." He said quietly. He heard the sliding door open and soon Jackie joined him out on the balcony. 

"Hey, is everything ok? I thought I heard Becky crying and..." She looked around. "She flew off somewhere didn't she?" She asked him. 

Tobey just sighed and nodded his head. "She can get so emotional sometimes. But that's a reason why I love her. She's so passionate about things." 

"What exactly did you tell her that made her so upset?" She asked Tobey, her eyes full of concern. 

"I told her what I should have told her since her graduation party." He told her everything that he said and Becky's response. 

"Wow. No wonder she is upset. But don't get discouraged. Maybe the villains will want different things and move on to things that aren't doing villain related things. I mean you started off as a villain but you've changed now 

haven't you?" Jackie said, in an attempt to cheer him up from his somber mood. 

Tobey scoffed. "Pffft. Right...Maybe they will move to different states or something and Becky will transfer over to the college I'm attending for the second semester." It could happen...thanks to a certain author...

Jackie and Tobey looked at the author. "You would really do that?" He asked. Well it's my story that I'm writing, isn't it? 

"I keep forgetting how powerful you are." Said Jackie to the author. 

Haha, you're right about that. I created you and your entire family didn't I? 

Jackie and Tobey turned to each other and then back to the author. 

"Shouldn't we go after Becky?" Asked Jackie. 

"Yes, it would be good for the plot, wouldn't it?" Replied Tobey as he rubbed his chin in thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. After pressing it once, a robot soon appeared as if out of the blue. 

Jackie looked at him in bewilderment. "How?" She asked, pointing to the robot. 

Tobey chuckled. "You keep forgetting who I am and what I can do." Said Tobey as he pressed another button on the remote. The robot extended it's hand and Tobey climbed onto it. 

"Let's go." He said as he extended his left hand to Jackie who reluctantly took it. 

After getting on to the robot's hand, Tobey tested out the verbal commands. "Robot, take us around the city and do not crush any buildings or civilians on the way...better yet, we should take to the skies." 

Jackie looked horrified for a second. "Has that feature been tested? Is it safe?" She asked him in worry. 

"Not....exactly....." Tobey murmured under his breath but she still heard him. 

"Oh hell no!" She wanted to get off now. 

Tobey chuckled a bit. "I'm just kidding, I haven't exactly gotten a runway to take off on but it can slightly float off the ground seeing as there is far too many buildings for it to just try to avoid." The robot began walking at first 

but then it softly floated over a building and then it got back onto the ground to resume walking. 

Jackie was clutching her chest. "I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that. She then remembered that Tobey chuckled at her. She punched him in the arm. 

"Ow!" Exclaimed Tobey as he rubbed his arm. "You may not possess super strength but that still hurt!" He glared at her a bit but then stopped because the robot had stopped. 

They both looked up and saw Becky..I mean Word Girl resting on a tall building. It was a skyscraper. 

Jackie placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should be the one to go get her down. She listens to you." 

Tobey hesitantly had his robot move him close enough to where he could just jump off the hand and onto the building next to her. 

As soon as he thought that he was going to make it Tobey slipped and he fell 20 feet before Word Girl caught him in her arms. 

The fall knocked the wind out of him and seeing his girlfriend looking so concerned made his heart skip a beat. 

Word Girl brought him back to the robot hand next to Jackie. "Are you ok?" Both Jackie and Word Girl asked at the same time. 

Tobey looked to both of them before nodding. "Yes. Thank you so much Be...er Word Girl." It was then that they noticed people gathering around and filming the event with their phones. 

"Oh hell, this is going to end up on the evening news isn't it?" Said Tobey, but he spoke too soon. A news helicopter was flying in their direction. 

They all heard someone saying on an air horn. "Whoever you are, please do not crush us with your giant robot. What are your demands?" 

Tobey quickly looked to Word Girl. "Save me." He mouthed. Word Girl quickly defeated the robot by pretending to throw a few punched but in reality he just made it invisible and then shrunk it down. 

He was pretty smart about it this time as Tobey had a device on him that would destroy the content they had just filmed with their devices so everyone who took videos of the giant robot could not upload it and then their 

content was deleted from their devices. Word Girl flew them back safely. She carried Jackie and Tobey clung onto her back. 

Tobey had managed to do all of this before any of it was posted online. He knew that if his mother knew he was still building robots she would not be pleased. They made it back in no time. Tobey turned to the author. "It's 

more of a media scrambler really but it might destroy a few things too."

"So it's kind of like that one inator that Dr Doof built in Phineas & Ferb that would delete everything of something from media and from people's brains?" Asked Jackie as she kept tugging her skirt down so she wouldn't 

accidentally flash Tobey.

"This is completely different. I only set it to erase these images from the media. People will still remember it even if they don't have physical proof that it existed." Explained Tobey as he held onto his girlfriend a bit tighter. 

"T-tobey, don't grip me so hard...y-you're choking me." Said Word Girl as she struggled to breath. 

Tobey loosened his grip. "Sorry." 

They made it back safely.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Greed part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey and Becky talk about public displays of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone and everyone that reads, comments and favorites or votes for this fanfic. I love you guys so much. So I was re-reading some of the chapters from Word Girl and the growing Envy and it was pretty 
> 
> good except for those few filler chapters. I feel like with this fanfic I'm doing too many filler chapters and not enough chapters with action to move the plot forward. I might also be doing a few fourth wall breaks like I did in 
> 
> the last fanfic. Thank you for commenting and reminding me what it means to be a fanfiction author. Now, let's get on with this 
> 
> chapter.********************************************************

.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*************

Word Girl managed to land safely on the balcony of Genevieve's condo. She gently let down Jackie and Tobey. After making sure no one was watching, she quickly changed back into Becky Botsford, mild mannered high 

school graduate. 

She turned to her friend and boyfriend. "Do you think we'll be leaving in this chapter? I kind of want to meet the next relative." She asked the author. Well, since there are 6 people that you guys have to visit I was thinking on 

making each one 3 chapters or more with each relative. There will also be a few chapters that star the adventures of your friends and family back home and how they adjust to you being gone. 

They walked back inside and Tobey slid the door closed behind him. 

Genevieve walked over to them. "I kind of need to go to bed soon because I have a few business meetings I have to get to in the morning. But.....to make your trip a little bit easier, here are the social media accounts of all 

the other sins. We keep in touch through social media and text. Their numbers are written on there too. After all of this is over, and before you go off to college you should try inviting all of them over to your place of 

residence for a family reunion, where we can come as our true selves."

"Do any of these other relatives have kids yet?" Asked Jackie as she accepted the piece of paper. "Does this include your social media accounts?" She asked as she glanced at the paper.

Genevieve tapped her chin in thought with her phone. "Hmmmm, last I checked they were all single. Being part of the 7 deadly sins makes it a bit difficult to form relationships." 

"Really? Because I have a boyfriend back home. His name is Rex. Want to see a picture of him?" Asked Jackie as she looked through her phone to find a good picture. Just then her phone began ringing, indicating that she 

was receiving a call. It was Rex and he wanted to video chat. 

She hit the green button and soon enough his face was on the screen. "Hey, Jackie. How has your trip been so far? And who's that?" He asked, gesturing to Genevieve. 

"Rex, this is one of my cousins named Genevieve Astruc, she's secretly Greed." 

Genevieve looked horrified at first that Jackie was just casually telling her boyfriend this piece of information. Then it hit her. "Wait....he knows you're Envy? You trust him to keep this a secret? No offense." She added 

quickly. 

"Yes. Rex here is secretly the superhero Kid Math from the planet Hexagon." 

"So what you're saying is....the both of you knows the other one's secret identity? Do you date as Envy and Kid Math too or..?" She asked, waving her hand. 

"Eh...when we're Kid Math and Envy we're usually helping out Word Girl fight crime along with Tobey. We're the fantastic 4." Said Rex. Shhh, do you want to get sued? "Oh sorry. I mean, we're like the fantastic 4." Rex 

corrected himself. Thank you.

"So, Tobey over here.." She quickly pointed to Tobey who was also trying to talk to Rex. "Knows that all of you have alter egos? Wouldn't someone find it odd that Tobey hangs out with you guys but also fights crime with 

your super hero alter egos? Shouldn't he have a secret identity too?" 

The friends all looked at each other. "Well our friends Scoops and Violet know about our alter egos as well." Said Rex. 

"And so does my brother TJ." Added Becky. 

"Do I really need an alter ego?" Asked Tobey, befuddled with this sudden revelation. 

"I feel like that is something we should ask our audience." Said Rex as he blew a kiss to Jackie who caught it and blushed a little.

"So, should Tobey have an alter ego? What should his name be?" Asked Becky to the fans reading this fanfiction. "Please let us know in the comments." 

"Awww, the way you two are affectionate is adorable. I wonder why blondie over here isn't that affectionate with his girl." Said Genevieve, making Becky blush and giggle and making Tobey glare at her a little. 

"Hey! I am affectionate with her sometimes. She's just not big on public displays of affection and I respect her for that." Said Tobey, as he crossed his arms. 

Becky gave him a look of confusion. "I only said I didn't like large public displays of affection like couples who make out in public for the whole world to see. How on earth did you get that I didn't like any sort of public 

display of affection?" She was now glaring at her boyfriend. 

Tobey rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He quickly walked over to her and rested his forehead against hers. "Would you like for that to change?" He asked her, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. 

Becky averted her gaze and blushed, but she slowly nodded her head. Tobey placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him again. They gazed tenderly into each other's eyes and they slowly brought their lips 

together for a kiss. It was passionate but quick. 

Becky's cheeks were a bit darker now. " I hate it when you use kisses to get out of me getting mad at you." She said, looking him in the eyes. 

"We should really all get to bed." Said Genevieve. "I must warn you guys, not all of the sins will be as accepting as I am. Some might try to push you away. Don't be hard on them if they are hard on you." 

Soon enough...

They were once again on the road again ready to meet the next of sin and next of kin.....

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I will see you in the next chapter.


	7. T.J. and Rexs short adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some debate we have decided that... the next character that they will be meeting will be......Pride. I want to thank my sister Philosophical Potato for helping me choose the next character to be introduced. What gender 
> 
> is Pride? What powers does pride have? We will learn about him or her in this chapter. But first I will include a scene starring TJ and Rex. Please comment. And happy new year! Hopefully I will be able to finish this 
> 
> fanfiction this year. I got lazy last year because I did not have much creative ideas for this. I really want to to finish it because this fanfiction was the second one in my Word Girl fanfictions and I really loved Word Girl when it 
> 
> first came out and I was a bit sad that it ended but you know that like Gravity Falls the fandom will live on but because it wasn't such a popular show to begin with so I feel like the fan base is not that extensive. But I still love 
> 
> it regardless. Please comment, give me your opinion on this! I want to know what you think of this fanfiction! Now, let us get on with the 
> 
> story....****************************************************

Third Person P.O.V. (I noticed that in past chapter I wrote whoever's P.O.V but would then write it in third person point of view and it would not make sense for it to be Becky's point of view and then have her know things 

that she was not there for. Sorry for the confusion. From now on it's just going to be written from third person point of view because it just makes more sense)

In TJ's room....

We have a look into the room of TJ Botsford, Becky's younger brother who is joined by superhero...I mean normal teenage boy Rex. They were reading manga in TJ's room when Rex suddenly got a call. He quickly took it 

out of his pocket and swiped the green button to answer the call.

"Hello?" He said into the phone as he put down his manga and held the phone to his left ear. TJ continued to read his manga. They would hang out sometimes because TJ liked hanging out with his older sister's friends 

sometimes.

"Hey, Rex can you do me a favor?" It was Becky who was on the other end of the line and not Jackie. He was a bit disappointed by this but he would do anything to help out his friend and fellow superhero. 

"Sure. What do you need?" Asked Rex into the phone. 

"I forgot I had to return a library book I checked out almost a week ago. I was just so busy with packing and stuff. Anyways, could you find it and return it?" She asked him.

"Of course. Where did you leave the book?" Rex asked as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

"That's just the thing. I don't remember if I left it in my room or in my secret hideout. I took that book everywhere with me but if it was somewhere it would be in one of those two places." She told him as she racked her 

brain, trying to remember the exact places where she could have left that library book. 

"Is your room clean this time?" Rex asked her. There had been a couple of times where Rex went into her room and it was not very tidy so he tripped over several items before getting a nosebleed. 

"I-it is. My mom made me clean it top to bottom before I left for this trip. If it's not in my room then I give you permission to check my super secret hideout." Becky told him. Suddenly he heard yelling in the background. 

"Got to go, Bob is trying to fight with the gas station worker over the price of a bag of chips. If you can, please let TJ help you out with the hideout. He knows it well enough to know where I might leave a library book. Bye, 

lots of love." Becky hung up and went to go calm down Bob. 

"Wasn't that Becky on the phone just now?" Asked TJ. 

"Yes." Said Rex. 

"Let me guess, the only reason she called you was to have you return a library book that she forgot to return?" Asked TJ as he put down his manga long enough to raise and eyebrow at Rex.

"Surprisingly yes but, I'm pretty sure you heard all that." Rex replied with a shrug.

"Do you even know the name of the book that you need to return?" TJ asked him. 

Rex opened his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it. He face palmed and groaned. He knew for a fact that Becky had mountains of books she owned in her super secret hideout, no wonder Becky told him to get 

TJ to help. He hoped there weren't going to be mountains of books waiting for him in Becky's room. Rex had been to the library enough times to know what to look for in a book belonging to the library. 

"No, but she asked me to ask you if you could help me to look for it in the super secret hideout." Said Rex, putting emphasis on the last T.

"Are you going to need help in her room?" TJ asked Rex. 

"She doesn't have a lot of books in there does she?" Asked Rex, almost whining.

"I don't think so. She usually leaves most of her books in her hideout. I'm pretty sure mom would find it weird to know that Becky owns so many books. I wouldn't be surprised if she took some of them to read on her trip." 

Said TJ. 

Rex put his phone back into his pocket, placed the manga he was reading on TJ's desk and left to go to Becky's room. He opened the door slowly and after he entered he shut the door behind him. Using his power of flight 

he was able to quickly look around the room and he found that the library book was not there. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. If it wasn't there then that would mean that it would be in the hideout. Great. 

After walking out of Becky's room and closing the door behind him, Rex went to get TJ. After getting out the door and hiding behind a tree, Rex transformed into..Kid Math. 

Kid Math help up TJ and together they flew to Word Girl's secret hideout. It wasn't that much of a secret anymore. Both had gotten acquainted with it in their years of knowing that Becky is Word Girl. 

Quickly typing in the passcode, they both made their way inside and turned the lights on. They made their way into the library which they knew held a lot of books. 

"I know I'm just complaining right now. But do you see the amount of books that she has? Does she even need to go to the library if she has this many books at her disposal?" Kid Math whined. 

"Technically these are all Word Girl's books and Becky is the one who always goes to the library." Said TJ nonchalantly. "If it is here then it will show." Said TJ glancing at the huge amount of books. 

"I'll start at the top and you start at the bottom?" Asked Rex. 

"Yeah, alright." 

3 hours later......

It had taken them a while but eventually they found it. They had taken a long time because they had 'accidentally' knocked over a huge pile of books that they had to sort and organize. It was a disaster. 

"Now that that's been taken care of we should return this to the library." Said TJ. 

"I'll fly you out." Said Kid Math.

"No thanks. I'd rather take the slide, it's more fun." TJ got onto the slide with the book in his hand. 

They locked up, as soon as they exited. Kid Math flew TJ to the library where they just dropped the book off in the book drop. Suddenly, Kid Math was receiving another call. "Hello?" He answered. 

"I'm so sorry but I just remembered that I returned that book before I left. I'm sorry I led you on a wild goose chase." Said Becky. TJ, who could hear their conversation paled at her words. If it wasn't a library book that 

they put in the book drop then that meant......they had accidentally put one of Becky's own books into the library book drop. 

"I just remembered that I have to go. Talk to you later Becky." Kid Math quickly changed back into Rex and he quickly hung up before Becky could reply. He then turned to TJ. "We need to go in there and get that book 

back. It just looked so much like a library book. I'm really starting to question our book finding abilities." 

"Let's go." Said TJ who was already walking towards the library doors. 

Meanwhile....................

Becky, Bob, Tobey, Jackie and Sam were once again on the road to locate the next relative of Jackie. 

As Sam drove the vehicle, the kids were in the back having a conversation.

"I just realized something." Said Jackie as she looked at Becky who was sitting across from her. "Why is this fanfic called 'Word Girl and the 7 Deadly sins' if the 7 deadly sins are not characters she interacts with a lot?" 

Tobey thought about this before giving her his answer. "You're right about that. If anything, you're the main character in this one Jackie. No offense." Tobey said to Becky. 

"None taken. Come to think of it, this is more of a spin-off than it is a sequel. But it still technically is a sequel since it's talking about every character like the last one did. To be honest it feels great to not have the spotlight be 

on just me the whole fanfic. So, which relative of yours are we going to see this time?" Becky asked Jackie. 

Jackie pulled out the next file and began to read it over out loud. "It says that we are here to visit a Mr. Benedict Astruc." Said Jackie who then looked at all of the other files. "Huh, I guess they all decided on the same last 

name to avoid having to come up with different ones for every person." 

It had taken them a few days but soon they were in the state of Nevada. Not long after they stopped in front of a high school. (Why are we here?) Chirped Bob. 

"Benedict Astruc is a football coach." Explained Becky who had also read over the file. 

Tobey was glad that Becky could understand Bob but he was still pretty annoyed that Bob was being so overprotective over her. He couldn't even put his arm around her or hug her without getting screeched at. Every time 

he would ask Becky what Bob was saying and Becky would blush and tell him that she would not dare to repeat what he just said. It was getting more and more annoying as it kept happening. 

Tobey wondered if he ever got the chance to live with Becky if Bob would come with. It's not that he didn't like Bob but he wasn't exactly in his top list of people. But he was willing to do whatever as long as he got to be 

with Becky it didn't matter to him. He would do anything for her. He just wondered if she would do the same for him....

Becky loved Bob and Tobey equally but...whenever Bob would get defensive about Tobey touching her...she just couldn't bring herself to scold or yell at Bob. It's not that she didn't want to but she didn't want Bob to feel 

like she was choosing sides. She didn't want to upset him. Deep down, Becky knew that Tobey must hate her for not standing up for him. Tobey would yell at Bob himself but it's not like he would be able to understand 

what he says back to him. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.....

What did you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know in the comments.


	8. Pride part 1

After clearing it up with the security guards of the school, Becky, Bob, Tobey, Jackie and Sam were allowed to go to the football fields to see if they could catch Benedict as he trained his team to get a head start for the 

season. 

"What do you think he'll be like?" Sam asked Jackie, as he tried to make an attempt to start a conversation with her. 

"Why do I get the feeling that he will be a tough coach?" Jackie answered as she placed her arms behind her head. 

"What makes you say that?" Asked Becky who was trying to get Bob off of her since it was a pretty hot day that day. 

It didn't take long for them to start hearing the sounds of someone yelling. It sounded like a coach or a drill sergeant yelling orders to their troops. 

"Katsuki! That pass was sloppy! If you throw like that during a game then the other team will be able to swipe the ball easily. Now go give me 20 laps around the field!" Yelled a man to one of the football players. The man 

had his back to them but from what they could see he had brown hair that was cut short. He was a bit muscular and he looked a bit intimidating. He had on blue shorts, knee high socks, sneakers and a white polo shirt. 

A boy who was sitting on the bench snickered when he saw that his fellow team mate was given 20 laps to run. "Plisetsky, what is so funny?" The coach turned to the blonde haired kid. 

"N-nothing." He murmured. 

"If you think this is so funny then go join Katsuki and run with him!" 

"Fine." He whined and got up to go join his team mate. (Did anyone get the reference with those last names? They are from an anime I am obsessed with about male figure skaters and Yaoi)

"Um, excuse me." Said Jackie timidly as she tried to get his attention. 

He turned around to stare at them, as soon as he saw who it was he glared at them. 

"Who are you and why are you interrupting my practice?" He asked them, as he shot them a glare that could freeze.

Jackie sighed, she knew it wasn't going to be easy to try and communicate with another sin. As soon as she took in a deep breath she remembered what she came there for and she regained her composure. 

"I am Jackie Winchester and these are my friends Becky, Tobey and Bob. This tall gentleman here is my uncle Sam." She began but he cut her off before she could say anymore. 

"And?" He asked, waving his hand in order for her to continue what it was she was saying. 

"My mother was jealousy and..." He cut her off when it was pretty obvious that he was crying when he heard of the name. He quickly wiped his eyes and turned away.

"What do you know of my aunt Jealousy?" He looked like he had been struck by lightning. "If she's your mom then...that makes you...my cousin...." He sighed and handed her a card. "Meet me at my home address and we 

can discuss this all later. As nice as it is to know I have yet another cousin I have to finish coaching this football practice. Meet me there at say...noon and be sure to bring your entourage. I will be expecting you." 

Benedict turned around to go back to coaching his team. 

Jackie and her 'entourage' decided to go check out the local mall to see if there was anything that they would be interested in. 

Meanwhile....back at Fair City...

Kid Math was busy stopping Doctor Two Brains from committing any more cheese related crimes.

He was once again stealing cheese from the supermarket. He was having a hard time deciding on which cheese he really wanted. 

"Not so fast, Doctor Two Brains!" Exclaimed Kid Math.

"You? Where's Word Girl?" Asked Doctor Two Brains as he turned around to give Kid Math his full attention. 

"Do you think she might have gone on vacation?" Asked his nameless henchman.

Kid Math turned to the henchmen. "Actually, she has gone on a road trip with her closest friends and will be gone the whole summer and then it's off to college." Said Kid Math.

"Yeah...I actually committed this crime as a way to try to talk to Word Girl without making it seem weird. I know that she will be super busy going to college and all of that and her classes will take up most of her free time. 

Anyway, I wanted to say that after I get arrested for this cheese related crime I won't be doing any more cheese crimes. My henchmen will be free to pursue whatever it is they want to do, I will no longer need them." 

"What's going on?" Asked Kid Math as he just floated in mid air with his arms crossed.

"It just won't be the same with her being so busy all the time and I'm sure you'll be busy with your college classes as well. That is why I am going to stop being a villain and become and entrepreneur instead. I have created a 

perfect recipe for fondue and other cheese related products. I will be starting my own line of cheeses that will be tastier than any of these store brand cheeses. I hope to one day make enough cheese to create a life sized 

replica of the moon." He cried a small tear of joy and he wiped it away with his gloved hand and clasped his hands together while thinking of his cheese moon.

"Charlie and I want to do something with our time. We want to start a family." Said the nameless henchman. 

"So....do you want to get arrested or..?" Asked Kid Math. 

Doctor Two Brains thought this over in his head. "You know what, not really. I really wanted it to be Word Girl. I......wanted to say....goodbye....." 

"O....kay? You can tell her when she gets back at the end of the summer but before she leaves for college." Said Kid Math. "In the meantime, why not enjoy summer?"

"But...that's two whole months! I can't wait that long." Whined Doctor Two Brains. 

"Hey boss, do you think maybe for the time being we could...I don't know take a vacation? I mean a real one where we get to do what we want?" 

Doctor Two Brains smiled at them in a melancholy way. "Alright, I wasn't going to say anything but now this really can't wait. I got us all tickets for a three week cruise and it leaves tomorrow so we should pack today." 

"Really?" Smiled the nameless henchman..

"Yes! Now, let's forget the cheese for now and go to pack. We won't be able to pack if we get arrested." With that they all left the cheese they were holding and ran out of the store and into their van.

"That.......was weird." Said Kid Math to himself. 

TO BE CONTINUED.

What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you think it was too short? Please let me know what you think of Doctor Two Brains' decision to quit crime. 


	9. Pride part 2

After the given time, Jackie, Becky and friends arrived at the given address. They found it a bit weird that Jackie's cousins just gave them their addresses so effortlessly but whatever. 

Jackie nervously walked up to the two story blue house and rang the doorbell. He had a nice little garden growing in the front and she wondered what it was like in the back. The door opened after a minute. 

There to greet them was her cousin who's hair was still dripping wet presumably from his shower. He was still drying his hair off with a towel. 

"Come on in." As soon as they walked in they were sniffed by a large black dog and two smaller dogs. They were all well groomed dogs. 

Becky, Bob and Tobey sat on one couch and Sam, Jackie and Benedict sat on the other one. No one said or did anything for a while until Becky leaned forward to pet the big black dog who in turn sniffed her and started 

licking her hand. Becky pulled her hand away a bit startled and then the dog barked at her a couple of times. 

"Bartholomew, bad dog." Benedict told the dog whose ears drooped and he immediately started whining. "We do not bark at people." Bartholomew walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The smaller dogs followed 

him. 

"Do you always call him by his full name?" Jackie asked Benedict, with her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Only when he's in trouble. I normally just call him Bart. Anyway, we are not here to discuss my dogs. We are here to discuss how we are related." He said, waving his hand back and forth between him and Jackie. 

Jackie sighed and quickly transformed in front of him. His eyes widened. "You're envy?" 

A little while later.....

After filling him in on pretty much every detail of her life that we all know so far, it was his turn to transform. With a snap of his fingers, he was wearing a violet colored suit that looked finely tailored with a violet luchador 

looking mask. 

"And we took down Doctor Two Brains by working together and destroying his latest version of a ray that turns things into cheese related products." She finished her story with wild hand exaggerations and enthusiasm.

"If you haven't already guessed it I'm Pride. I am also the head of this family." He sighed before continuing. "To my understanding, you are dating a fellow super hero."

"Yes? What of me dating this fellow super?" Jackie asked, feeling confused and a little weirded out because she thought the question was a bit too intrusive. Not even Sam or her dad would ask her those type of questions.

He sighed before clasping his hands together. "This isn't my place to be saying anything but I feel like you should break up with him." He told her as serious as possible. 

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Jackie and Becky asked at the same time. Both of them almost leaping at him to ask him why he was doing this to them. 

"This is going to sound a bit weird but it's because it will kill you." He told her but not exactly explaining why.

"Huh? Please explain." Tobey said, speaking up for the first time since they got there.

"Your mother died not too long after having you, right?" He told her and them.

"Where are you going with this?" Asked Jackie, really not getting it. 

"What I mean is if you continue with this relationship then it will eventually lead to you getting pregnant and you will die." He told her. 

Jackie rolled her eyes at this. She had already gotten the talk from her dad. Rex didn't want to try that with her just yet so for the time being they were bonding over mutual interests and shared experiences. For her he was 

willing to wait. 

"I am willing to wait to do that." She blushed angrily. "Haven't other women in our family gotten pregnant, had kids and not died?" She asked him seriously. 

"All the ones that have gotten pregnant have died not long after. Your mother ran off to get away from this family. She ran away and made a mistake." He told her with anger in his eyes. "And look at what happened. She 

died because of her mistake." 

That was the last straw and Jackie got up with tears in her eyes and ran out the door. Not knowing what else to do, Jackie, Tobey and Bob ran after her. 

Sam turned to Benedict. "Thanks a lot asshole. She was already sensitive about her mother and you just had to call her a mistake."

"I didn't mean it like that." He said. "I just.....wanted to warn her....." 

"I think we should just leave." Sam told him as he got up from the couch and shut the door behind him. 

Everyone was out on the front lawn since Sam kind of had the only keys to the vehicle. Becky and Tobey were trying to calm down a crying Jackie and Bob was eating from a pack of peanuts while being perched on 

Becky's shoulders. 

Sam approached the teens and monkey. "Come on kids, let's get a motel room for the night. We're going to need it." 

They all climbed into the vehicle and using their phones they found the closest and cheapest motel for the night. After checking in they got two separate rooms. Sam and Tobey shared a room and Becky shared a room with 

Jackie and Bob. Bob really couldn't stand to be away from Becky for long. They both knew that Bob would be coming with Becky when she went off to college. 

Becky and Jackie began exploring their room. The bathroom gave them chills because it looked like something out of a horror movie. They took turns showering. 

Bob decided to take an hour long bubble bath when they were done using the bathroom. 

Becky decided that while Bob was not in the room would be the best time to talk about what happened. 

"Jackie.." Becky began. "I don't know why he would think that but maybe we should have let him explain more on what he meant. Maybe he didn't mean anything bad by it.." 

Jackie cut her off. "You seriously think he didn't mean anything bad by calling my entire existence a mistake? Until it happens to you, you don't know how I feel. You don't know how it feels to not be wanted by someone you 

call a part of your family." Jackie began crying. 

"You're wrong about one thing. I do know what it's like to be rejected by people I called a part of my family. Ever since I ended up on Earth by birth parents back on Lexicon never thought to come looking for me. They 

never sent out a search party or anything. If they cared I'm sure they would have found me by now but they haven't. I used to be so hopeful as a child that maybe one day they would come back for me. As a teen, I hated 

them for it. Now, I have learned to accept it. As of right now the only family I need is my family here on Earth. I don't even know how to get back to Lexicon to find out what happened to them but you can find out more 

about your family. Maybe if we go back he'll apologize for what he said, maybe you'll learn more about what your mother was like. Don't throw away what could be your only chance to know more about her." 

Becky sighed and fell back on the king sized bed. They agreed to share a bed for the night to cut down on costs. Jackie didn't mind sharing it with Becky but it was Bob she was worried about. 

Meanwhile Bob was playing with the tiny shampoo bottles he found. He was making them reenact a scene from Titanic and enjoying every minute of it. 

"Fine." Jackie whined. "I will ask uncle Sam if we can stop by again tomorrow. For now we should probably get to bed." 

Bob almost fell asleep in the tub until the water turned cold. He finished up and dried himself off. After doing his bedtime routine, Bob climbed into the bed in between Becky and Jackie. 

Becky had never had to share a bed with Bob before so she wasn't used to this. 

Both Becky and Jackie had trouble sleeping with Bob in between them. 

First of all Bob snored, second of all Bob slept on top of their pillows and he spread out like a starfish, taking up most if not all of the head room. 

He at some point started pulling their hair, causing one of the girls to reach out and hit the hand holding their hair. Halfway through the night, they made Bob go sleep in the tub because he wouldn't stop hair pulling. 

Becky felt bad that they had to make him sleep in the tub but if they hadn't they would have been very tired in the morning. 

Jackie didn't feel as bad about it. She would have been ok with Bob sleeping next to her if he wasn't hogging the pillows and pulling her hair so much. 

The next day...

The group checked out of the motel in the morning and after grabbing a quick breakfast, they headed on over to Benedict's place. 

After some time and talking it over, Benedict apologized to Jackie and began talking to her normally.

"Look, it's not that I don't want you to date but it seems that with almost every significant other that has been in this family or just a small part of it has died. This is why none of us have significant others. It's a family curse."

Jackie's eyes widened at this. She cared about Rex and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. 

"Are you for real?" She asked him. She then thought real hard about it. "Wait....if it only happens to significant others, why did my mom die and not my dad?" She asked in confusion. 

"Your mother's love for your father was deep enough to reverse the curse."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. Hopefully the next one can be longer. What did you guys think of it? Please let me know in the comments.


	10. Family secrets

Warning: this chapter might be a bit rated R. But I will try to keep it PG-13. You will see why in a bit. Readers, you have been warned. 

Jackie looked at her relative like he was crazy. 

"Haha very funny. Why would our family be cursed?" She asked him sarcastically. 

"Because every generation a new member of the family is born. A new sin or something like it is born. It is hard for me to explain. But perhaps, another relative could help you out. Here is his card." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card that was covered in glitter.

Jackie accepted it and read the name out loud. "Lusty rockets?" She read confused. She then turned it over. "He's a male stripper?" She blushed just thinking about it. "This is lust we're talking about right?" 

"Precisely." Said Benedict. "You are 18 or older, right?"

"Well we're all 19 at this point." Said Tobey. "As long as we don't drink we should be fine."

"I shall give the manager a call to let you into the club but you should really dress the part if you're going to blend in." Said Benedict as he frowned, not liking that he had to send his younger cousin there.

Later..... 

Tobey really wanted to take off the itchy button up shirt he was wearing but he didn't want to ruin their night by not being let into the club just because he didn't have a shirt. They were at the nearest thrift store, looking for clothes since they didn't want to spend a lot on clothes they would only wear once. He turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Becky was wearing a tube top underneath a leather jacket with a short skirt that she wore with shorts underneath because she felt uncomfortable. And she wore it with knee high boots. Jackie was wearing a cut off shirt that showed off her back and wore ripped jeans with black boots and she wore her contacts to show off her eyes. 

"Why couldn't I wear the cut off shirt? I feel cold." Said Becky as she rubbed her hands across her stomach that indeed felt like it was getting cold. 

"This way you match with your boyfriend." Said Jackie. "Tobey glared at her in annoyance. "Alright, but did I really have to wear contacts?" 

"No offense Tobey but your glasses literally take up half your face and this way I can see into your eyes and.." Becky blushed as she stood in front of him to look him in the eyes. "Your eyes are a lovely shade of blue." Tobey blushed upon hearing her words. 

"T-thanks." Said Tobey as he lost his accent for a moment. "But what I'm really trying to wrap my head around is why couldn't we have just met up this other relative at his home address? It's as if the author of this story wanted to make this chapter more interesting or something by having us go to a male strip club. More importantly, why am I here? I don't like men and I have a girlfriend for crying out loud." 

Becky thought this over. "You have a point. It would make more sense for him to sit this one out."

Wait a second, Tobey, you're ok with your girl going to a male strip club? 

"Well I don't want to control where she goes or what she does. If she wants to go to a male strip club then I'm alright with it. As long as she doesn't expose her powers it's all good." 

"I won't. I'll be careful." Said Becky. "Will you be able to get back ok by yourself?" 

"I think I might hang out at the local park for a bit because you know Sam and Huggy would be absolutely livid if I let you girls go here by yourselves."

"But it won't be the same without you." Said Becky. 

Tobey sighed. "Oh, alright. I'm doing this to give Jackie moral support and nothing more." 

They finally got to the front of the line they had been apparently waiting in and I forgot to mention that they were even in line to begin with.

They showed the bouncer their ID's and they were let in. Once they got a table they made sure to only order clear drinks. They say near the stage. 

"Ladies, out your hands up for your favorite stripper Lusty Rockets." Yelled the announcer as the lights on the stage dimmed and out from behind the curtain came a red haired man who looked to be in his early 20's. He was dressed as a pilot. 

As soon as he took his pants off, Tobey turned to his companions. "I think we should wait for him backstage. I don't want to see him remove anymore clothing." 

The girls quickly downed their drinks and they made their way backstage. After explaining who they were they were allowed to wait in his dressing room. 

"Do you think he'll recognize me?" Asked Jackie. 

"We'll just have to wait and see." Said Becky as she patted her shoulder sympathetically.

A few minutes later lust entered his dressing room and was confused to find three teens in it. 

"What are you kids doing here and where are your parents?" He asked them as he tried off his sweaty forehead with a small towel he had resting on his shoulders. 

He was only wearing his underwear and a tie around his neck.

"You might find this hard to believe but we're cousins." Started Jackie. He was unimpressed. "And I know you're lust." 

He dropped the towel but picked it back up. "So if you know I'm lust then what sin are you?"

"Envy." She said and in a flash he had his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I never thought I would get to meet you." He mumbled into her hairs as he cried tears of joy. 

"Most of our family doesn't know I exist." Explained Jackie. "It wasn't until my father's brother did some digging that I even knew I had living relatives on this planet." 

************************************************************************************************************************

Later.....

As they say in the one couch in his tiny apartment they sipped on iced tea as they conversed. 

Jackie noticed all the pictures he had of him and another man who she assumed was his boyfriend. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jackie asked pointing to the photo of the two of them hugging.

"Pfft. No he's just a friend. But I wish he was. He was the first friend I made on earth. On our home planet it is illegal to like or even love the same gender. It is punishable by death. Earth is the first place where I felt like I could truly be myself and enjoy being bisexual."

"Do our other family members support you?" Jackie asked him. 

"Surprisingly they do. That was one of the reasons we left that planet. You would have not had a good childhood had you grown up on that planet." He looked at her sadly. 

Becky had to sit on Tobey's lap and she didn't mind one bit. But Tobey on the other hand was trying to think of anything else so he wouldn't be thinking of how attractive his girlfriend's thighs looked in that skirt. 

He was completely zoned out and he didn't hear the question Jackie was asking him.

"Tobey?" Asked Jackie gaining his attention.

"Hmm? What?" He asked her as he tried to look confused.

"Don't you think your girlfriend looks hawt in that skirt?" Lust asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Tobey blushed hard and he practically shoved Becky off his lap and into the floor as he he raced to the bathroom. 

Becky not up and rubbed her sore backside. "Ow. I wonder what's gotten into him? Before he pushed me off I felt like something was poking me in the thigh and ...." Becky blushed hard when she realized what had happened. "Oh dear. Did I do that to him? I didn't mean to."

"Honey, it would be weird if he wasn't attracted to you. As soon as he's done I'm taking you girls back home. Your uncle and pet monkey probably want to know where you are. Before you leave tomorrow we should do breakfast. Let me see your phone so I can put in my number." Jackie handed over her phone and he quickly put his name and number in. 

"Sweet. I will text you the time tomorrow so you crazy kids can get a good night of sleep." Not long after Tobey exited the bathroom and they all left together. 

TO BE CONTINUED. ....


	11. Lust

As they all sat around the breakfast table Randy (Lust) spoke to Jackie as he realized that she still didn't know. 

"Jackie, what exactly can your powers do?" He asked her as he frosted his bagel with cream cheese. 

"Well, aside from making people feel the emotion of envy I can control dreams and stuff. Does everyone in the family have more than one power or is it just me?" She asked

him not really sure where he was even going with this. "Come to think of it with everyone I have met so far we have only discussed what sins we were not what type of powers 

we have." She was feeling confused by this question the more she thought about it. 

"Jackie to be honest, you are not the physical embodiment of envy just as I'm not the physical embodiment of lust." He took a bite of his bagel before continuing.

"If we were to all die people would still feel those emotions, just not as strong as when we're around. We are actually all just amplifiers of those emotions or sins rather."

"What do you mean?" Becky spoke up since she had her morning coffee. She wasn't sure she completely understood him either. 

"When other people are around you do they already feel envy?" He asked Jackie, while maintaining a serious gaze. 

Jackie thought harda about this and realized that he was right, she really did only amplify what they were already feeling she just thought that she could make people feel envy.

"So you mean to tell me that I never could just make people envious, they had to already feel it in order for my powers to work?" Jackie clutched at her hair as she tried

to calm her breathing. 

"Jackie?" Tobey tried to reach out to her but she smacked his hand away and she accidentally punched him on the nose causing it to start bleeding.

Tobey clutched at his probably broken nose. "What the hell Jackie?!" He yelled in disbelief that something like this would set her off in such a way.

"MY LIFE IS A LIE!" Jackie shrieked as she attempted to calm herself down once more. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Sam asked Randy as he made no effort to try and touch her after she punched Tobey. 

Becky rummaged through her purse for something to help Tobey soak up the blood. "Here." She handed Tobey two tampons. 

Tobey looked at her like she was crazy. 

"Sorry, I don't have any tissues. They will help you absorb the blood that you haven't already gotten on the table." It was true there was some blood on the table but 

not quite a lot. 

"Fine. Thank you Becky for being so thoughtful as to help me out in my time of need." Tobey stuffed them up his nose and they did help stop the bleeding except now the only problem he had was that he couldn't really breathe with through a nose

full of blood and cotton. Tobey breathed through his mouth as he quietly ate his breakfast while shooting a worried look at Jackie every so often. 

Becky helped clean the blood while Bob fainted at the sight of it. 

Now that she had calmed down enough, Randy spoke again. "I'm sorry, I really never meant to freak you out like that. I only wanted you to know the truth." 

Jackie thought about it enough and the wheels in her head began turning. "So last night when you made Tobey feel lust....he was already feeling it towards Becky and you

only amplified what he was feeling?"

Randy only shrugged. "Pretty much. I wonder why Benedict left that part out." 

"Who knows?" Sam wondered as he ate his breakfast. He gasped as he felt someone touching his shoulder length hair. It was Randy. 

"I just have to ask Sam, how do you get your hair so soft?" Asked Randy as he caressed his honey toasted oats colored tresses. ( I really don't know what his hair color is)

"I use conditioner but I guess you can say it's 'super' natural." Said Sam as he shook his head back and forth slowly as his majestic hair flowed almost in slow motion.

Meanwhile........................................

Victoria Best would be lying if she said her summer before college was going great. First thing after graduation, Eileen broke up with her saying that she was too 'clingy'

and if that wasn't bad enough she was in jail once again for using her magic flute and going back to a life of crime. It might have also had something to do with the fact that

she and Eileen had been living together since they were both 18. Victoria's parents had kicked her out of the house after she came out to them. 

They weren't the best at understanding and they kicked her out without giving her a chance. Victoria wasn't exactly a lesbian but she was bisexual. They told her that

it was just a phase and she would get over it. She couldn't help it if she could love both girls and boys. 

(Author's note: Remember that I briefly mentioned this in one chapter of Word Girl and the growing envy. It wasn't very long but I did mention that they were dating in that one) 

She sighed before it turned to panic as she felt the ground shaking. Her first thought was that it was an earthquake but then she remembered that that wouldn't be possible 

because of where they lived. She gasped in shock as the roof of the jail opened up and a big green hand scooped her up and put the roof back in place. 

"Eileen? Why are you helping me escape?" Victoria asked her, feeling confused and a little scared since it had been years since Eileen had gone green. She didn't answer

her until they got to the nearest park and she put Victoria down before shrinking down to her normal size. 

"Why did you help me out of there? You should have just left me there to rot." Victoria looked down at the ground as she scuffed her shoe along the pavement. 

"Honestly, I'm sorry I ever said any of that to you. It wasn't until it had been a while since you left that I realized I missed you. Where did you even live after you left

our apartment but before you went back to jail?" Eileen asked her. 

Victoria sighed. "You would have probably found out sooner or later but I just lived with the homeless for a while until I remembered my magic flute and well you know how well

that one went." They walked until they came upon the swing set made from Tobey's robots. They each took a swing as they sat there to talk. 

"So.." Began Victoria.

"So??" Asked Eileen.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. 

"If I let you come back will you help me pull off another crime? Eileen asked, determination shining in her eyes as she took Vicoria's hands in her own.

"I will if you will have me." Smiled Victoria. They pulled in for a hug and when they were done hugging they decided to go rob a bank.

Kid Math got there in no time.

"The birthday girl working with Victoria Best? Who saw this one coming?" He added the last part sarcastically. 

"Oh you are so going to get it." Eileen yell talked in her monster form as she charged toward him. 

Kid Math barely dodged out of the way in time. "This is sure to be a long day. By the time I catch these two I will have less time to video chat with my girlfriend.

The duties of being a hero suck." 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to even read this chapter. I might make the rest of the chapters like this one...have one half focus on Becky, Jacky and all of them and have 
> 
> the other one focus on different characters. This is the only time I will be writing about Victoria and Eileen because I feel like that was more for filler than anything.
> 
> If you have questions or complaints leave them in the comments section. I will see you in the next chapter which can be soon. I love you guys.


	12. Too much going on

It took a while but Kid Math managed to subdue both Eileen and Victoria Best. It wasn't easy but he snatched Victoria's flute and broke it in half and without any superpowers Victoria was pretty much useless in a super hero / super villain fight. Eileen was a bit trickier. As soon as he was about to slap the cuffs on Victoria, Eileen slowly shrunk back to normal and turned herself in willingly. She just didn't want to see her girlfriend go to jail without her.

Later.....

After getting processed and thrown into the same jail cell, Eileen and Victoria decided to talk.

"Well this isn't anything new." Said Eileen as she plopped onto the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in the cell. The old mattress creaked and some dust flew up as she threw herself onto the bed.

"Yeah well...maybe now that we're here we can work on our differences." Said Victoria nervously as she ran her hand through her hair before looking over to her girlfriend.

"Victoria...I know your family doesn't accept me or our love but I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always want to be there for you because....well, I love you Victoria Best and I am willing to do anything to see that smile on your face once more.

Victoria let out a few tears at this and after wiping them away, she smiled.

"Oh, I wanted to do this during the bank heist but I didn't get the chance to when Kid Math showed up."

Victoria got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from her front pocket. It was a ring with a simple diamond on it. Nothing too fancy.

"Where and when did you get this?" Asked Eileen as she held the ring in between her fingers and examined it from all angles.

"I got it using my flute. I 'convinced' one of the bank tellers to remove their ring and give it to me. I guess since as soon as Kid Math showed up and everyone in the bank left she must have forgotten to report it as missing. Since my flute could hypnotize people, she probably thinks that she lost it or something. Anyways, I know we have our differences and we need to go to couples counseling but when it's all over, will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Best?" Said Victoria as she clasped her hands together as she got on both knees, looking like a child trying to convince their parents they were good that year.

"Yes." Said Eileen who got up off the bed and hugged Victoria around the shoulders. "But only after we have completely sorted out our differences."

"It's a deal." Said Victoria who returned the hug.

Meanwhile... Tobey was a bit mad at Jackie for giving him a bloody nose but at the same time he wanted to hug her. It's not every day that someone goes through an existential crisis. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute. I thought you knew that's how your powers worked." Said Tobey. "Even if it is just a small amount of envy surely with your powers you could make it escalate into something dangerous. And high levels of envy are especially dangerous."

Becky though it over in her head too. "You're right. They would at least have to feel even a tiny bit for it to work. Tobey, you sure are a smart one." Said Becky as they all finished with their breakfast.

"Come to think of it. Now don't take offense to this Becky. But if Word Girl's powers aside from super strength and etc.. are just defining words that you knew the definition of just because you read an entire dictionary then aren't you just someone who is good at memorizing a lot of information at once? You're almost like a computer of sorts. Almost like a robot..." Said Tobey who sounded a bit nasally with the tampons shoved up his nose.

Jackie was now sitting on the couch as she clutched at her head. She was still not feeling well enough to talk again, at least for the time being.

After thanking Randy and boarding the RV everyone got ready to go to the next destination...

Becky however was a bit annoyed at being compared to a robot. Sure it came from Tobey but this sounded like some weird backhanded compliment that could only have come from her sworn enemy. She would have to talk to him about this later but for now, she couldn't let something as small as this get in the way of their relationship. Did they even still have a relationship? Sure, they were on a road trip to help their friend but they weren't exactly very touchy feely when it came to their relationship. The most they did was hold hands and read books together but they only had had two kisses during the entire time they had been together. Ok, she might have been exaggerating but it felt like just two kisses. Ok, not kisses but they have only made out like twice. It wasn't that she didn't love him but now that Tobey had her he wasn't really trying as hard to woo her as he had before he knew of her identity. The truth was that Becky was starting to get bored in their relationship. Not bored enough to want to cheat but bored enough to make her start questioning her feelings for Tobey. It really didn't help that Huggy wouldn't let them do much when he was around which was most of the time. Becky sighed as she buckled her seatbelt and stared out the window at the moving streets and other vehicles. To her it felt like ever since they started dating, he was writing her less poetry and throughout their relationship in high school he would still make scrap books of them together just digitally of course. Ever since they had begun to apply for colleges and taking prep courses he had had less time to do any of that. She understood that he was busy but felt sad when she remembered that one Valentine's day when he forgot all about it due to studying for college entrance exams. That was the first and only time he had stood her up unintentionally. He made up for it the next time he saw her by taking her to her favorite book store and letting her choose three books.

*Is this what it's like to grow up?* Thought Becky as she gazed at Tobey's sleeping form. He was snoring a bit and drool was oozing out of his mouth as he slept. Huggy was sitting next to Sam and Jackie was asleep now too. *Are we just going to grow apart as soon as this road trip is over?* Thought Becky, doubting her whole relationship with Tobey. She looked at her promise ring. *But he gave me this ring, didn't he? As a sign that he loves me and is willing to wait. So why am I doubting our relationship so much? What more could I ask of him? Am I asking for too much? I really don't know what the future holds but I just hope that he is in mine. I just wonder if he still wants me to be a part of his. * Becky glanced at her boyfriend and sighed as he mumbled out a string of incoherent words. She thought it was weird that he was talking in his sleep and found it even weirder when he began mumbling out her name. She must have been staring for too long because he awoke not long after and stared back at her.

"Do you like what you see, dear?" He teased with her and she looked away with a blush.

"Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought and was staring off into space. I hadn't noticed I was looking right at you." Becky lied quickly. She missed when he would flirt with her even if it was something as small as this.

"What were you thinking about?" Tobey asked her as he inspected his glasses to make sure they weren't dirty.

"N-nothing." Said Becky a little too quickly.

"Becky, I can tell when you are trying to evade the topic. You don't make eye contact and you twiddle your fingers nervously. Please, will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked again as he put his glasses back and turned to give her his full attention.

"Well...to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about us anymore."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. Breaking up?

"What!?" Yelled Tobey who had been half asleep until he heard his girlfriend's confession. "Where is this coming from?" Tobey asked her as he clutched at his chest, his heart beating wildly.

"I've been thinking about it a while and what kind of a relationship do we really have?" She said as she waved her arms around for emphasis. "We don't do normal couples things. Do you see me in your future even if we go to different colleges?"

Tobey thought about what she was saying. "Is this because of that Valentine's day I forgot to buy you flowers and chocolate? Are you mad at me for something I did? Becky, I won't know what is going on in your head unless you tell me." Tobey said with a sigh as he crossed his arms and gave her an annoyed expression.

"I know we're here for Jackie but lately it feels like you and I are drifting apart." Becky looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes.

"Then tell me." Tobey said as he unfolded his arms and clasped her hands in his. "Tell me how to fix it. I want to make this relationship work."

"It's not that simple Tobey." Said Becky as she failed to meet his gaze. "I think we need to break up." She began tearing up.

"No." Said Tobey with tears in his own eyes. "Please tell me you're joking." He tried not to cry but his eyes were already glazed over.

"I'm far from joking. We've hardly acknowledged our relationship this whole trip or even kissed. You don't write me love poems like you used to and You're not the same person you were when we started dating." Said Becky in between sniffles.

"Are you bored of me? Are you that sick of being with me that you want out? How do you think this makes me feel? I'm not the only one who has changed Becky dearest, you have too." He said temporarily dropping his accent because he was crying too. His hands reached up to take off his glasses and wipe away a few tears.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked his as she moved her hand to wipe her tears away.

"I haven't been writing as much because you don't appreciate my poems as much as you used to. And I only signed up for all this extracurricular activities because you were always too busy to spend time with me saving the day or trying to cover up your secret identity. Let's not forget how Bob doesn't like me. I can see him glaring at me when you're not looking. He locked your window so I couldn't leave the roses I got for you on Valentine's day. I was going to surprise you before school started but I guess he thought I had bad intentions. He looked me in the eye as he saw me approach and just locked the window and shut the blinds." He told her angrily.

"Wait, this was that Valentine's day you forgot?" Becky asked his feeling confused and like an idiot for almost breaking up with him.

"Maybe we could use a flashback since that always seems to move the plot along." Tobey suggested. I don't see why not. Take it away Tobey. "Gladly." At this point he was more mad at Becky than Bob.   
(flashback)  
Unknown to Tobey Becky had gone to take a shower while He was planning on sneaking into her room to surprise her with a bouquet of roses. Becky was so excited to see her boyfriend at school that day that she took an extra long time to get ready. As she was doing her thing, Tobey was about to enter her room through the window when Bob appeared at the window. Bob thought that he was there to see Becky naked and he didn't want them doing 'it'. As he stared at Tobey he closed the window and shut the blinds in his face making the boy genius scowl. He sighed in frustration before taking him and his robot to school before Mrs. Botsford saw the robot on her way to work.  
(End of flashback)

"You think I don't appreciate you?" Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing. This perturbed her. Becky pointed her finger at him, ready to make a comeback as she stood up from her seat.

"If you can't handle me at my worst then....." She surprised him by straddling his waist and embracing him. "You don't deserve this kind of treatment. I'm sorry." She spoke into his ear.

Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I want to keep this relationship going strong but I don't know how to spice it up a little.." Becky told him truthfully, they were still wrapped in each other's embrace. 

Once she was in his arms once again, Becky forgot why she wanted to break up to begin with. She supposed it was because they would hardly have any physical contact.

Tobey glared at the narrator and sighed in frustration. 

"Seriously? This is why she wanted to break up with me?" He said, still holding her tight. "I don't even know why you keep writing it like this. It's getting to be a bit cliche." He inhaled her scent and found it quite heavenly.

Wait, you guys can still hear me? 

"Of course! We just found it a bit odd that you haven't been as much a part of this story as you have the last one. Are you ok?" Tobey asked, concern in his tone. 

It's just that, I feel like I could be writing this in a more professional manner and I'm making it sound like I'm a fourth grader that barely learned to start shipping people.

I've read other Word Girl fanfics written by people around my age and I noticed that they stick to the source material where I just....trail off.

"But that's what makes yours different." Becky chimed in. "You aren't afraid of taking risks and you write what you feel is best suited for the plot and I think that's satisfactory." 

Thanks you two, I really needed that. 

"Are you going to talk more about Jackie's mental state in this chapter?" Asked Tobey, looking concerned for his soon to be step-sister. 

We will come back to her in the next chapter. I know that this fanfic is going to put all of the focus on her but for this chapter and the next one I wanted to put the 

focus on you two. Sorry to say this but the rest of this chapter might be a bit...naughty. 

"Why us?" Asked Becky who looked perpelexed as she adjusted herself on her boyfriend's lap. "Why not literally any other couple in this story?" 

While the main focus isn't your relationship I just wanted to write a couple of filler chapters to make up for the lack of not having written any chapters in almost 3 months again.

"You're lucky to have readers as patient and understanding as the ones you have now." Said Becky, smiling at all the fans reading this. 

"Ditto." Said Tobey as he too, smiled at the audience reading this. "You wouldn't be anywhere or have a fanfic you would want to keep writing if it weren't for them. You owe them." 

Looking out the window they noticed that it was now night time. 

Jackie was asleep now and to save some money, Sam pulled up to a trailer park for the night so they could all get some sleep. 

Mostly everyone was asleep except for our favorite couple who were still sitting together. Becky was still straddling Tobey. 

"Tobey?" She whispered to him once she knew that Bob wouldn't hear them. 

"Yes?" He asked her as he held her steady so she wouldn't fall off of him. 

"I've been thinking and....I want to do it...." She told him, blushing furiously. 

"Do what?" He asked her, not quite catching on. One of his eyebrows raised in confusion. Then the meaning of what she was implying hit him and his entire face was red. 

"Aren't we rushing it a bit? I-I mean I...aren't we too young for this?" 

"Please Tobey, i-it would mean a lot to me if we did this." Becky pleaded him. 

Tobey sighed. At this point he was willing to try almost anything if it meant his girlfriend wouldn't get bored of him and leave him. Becky would never admit it but

sometimes she missed having him as another villain and missed their banter as they would try to out wit each other with their words. Ever since he joined the good side he

has been a bit...dull. No more taking out giant robuts. No more of him doing evil things to get her attention. She liked it when he payed that much attention to her, bit she 

would never say that out loud. Yes he still wrote poems, and drew drawings of them together but not as often as he would before he found her identity.

"Hey Becky, do you remember when we first met?" Tobey chuckled to himself. "I was such an obnoxious jerk to you." 

"I also remember that. I remember you calling me beautiful then arguing with me. If I could go back in time to that moment and tell young me that we would be dating in the future

she would probably laugh in my face and tell me that it was a funny joke." 

"My younger self would probably think it was all just a dream." Tobey told her as he awaited the inevitable. 

"Why is that?" Becky asked. 

"Because it was a dream when you finally admitted that you loved me back." Tobey grinned at her, making her blush. "Reminiscing is fun." 

"Oh Tobey." Said Becky, giggling before she placed her mouth over his in a kiss. Tobey gladly returned it. Becky poured so much passion into this kiss that Tobey got a bit well...excited.

"Tobey did you always have a screwdriver in your pocket?" Becky asked when she felt something poking her. 

Tobey blushed and almost shoved her off. "That's not a screwdriver you're feeling." He told her as he blushed and looked away. 

Becky blushed but she didn't exactly hate it...

"I think we need to get out of here." Said Becky who was already climbing off his lap to go and open a window so that they could escape. 

Tobey knew exactly where she was headed with this. He wanted to up a stop to it but for the moment he wasn't thinking clearly. 

Before both teenagers knew it they were lying in bed together in some motel room they rented for the night. They had just finished making love for the first time and 

they loved every minute of it.

The next morning....

As soon as Bob woke up he went to the back to check on Becky. When he saw that both she and Tobey were nowhere to be seen he thought that they might have just gone to get 

coffee or something. 

Not long after Sam awoke, then Jackie. By this point everyone on board had taken notice that neither teenager was on board and it had been a few hours by this point.

Bob started screeching at Jackie to text them which she did. She got no reply. So, Bob being Bob snatched her phone and just called Becky. 

At the motel....

Becky awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She was going to answer it when she noticed that she was naked. Then it hit her, what she did last night with Tobey.

It's not that she regretted it, but she regretted them not using...protection....

Becky ignored how cold she felt when she left the warmth of being tangled up in Tobey to go answer her phone. 

She managed to answer it before it stopped ringing. 

"Hello?" She said groggily into the phone. She moved the phone away from her ear when all she heard was Bob screeching into the other end. "I'll tell you the truth when

we come back." Becky told Bob, honestly because even if she tried lying to him he would get the truth out of her eventually.

Bob's screeching had woken up Tobey. His first memory was what he did with Becky the night before, his next thought was he wished he could have gazed at her beautiful

face before she had woken up. Then he remembered just how protective of Becky Bob could be and he paled. 

Becky remembered that she was naked so as soon as Tobey put his glasses back on she hurried to change back into her discarded clothing.

She changed rather quickly with her super speed. 

"Tobey.." Becky began... "Did you...use protection last night?" She hesitated a bit but knew that if she took too long in answering it would take longer for them to get back.

Tobey thought back to then. "No. I was just too excited to do it I must have forgotten to. I thought you were on the pill?" He asked her sounding calm but inside he was freaking

out. 

"I'm not. Oh God, if Bob doesn't kill me then my parents will." Becky began panicking. Tobey took this time to get out of bed and get dressed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THAT!" 

Becky cried. 

Someone banged on the wall from the room next to them. "Yeah and I can't believe that you still won't shut up about it!" Said a deep masculine voice from the room next to them.

Becky blushed and not long after they left their room key, paid and they were off. On their way there, Jackie texted them to come to the closest diner. It wasn't too far 

from where they were so they just walked in silence. 

They just wanted to delay this inevitable scolding from Bob as much as possible. 

At the diner....

Everyone ordered their food and ate in silence. Bob kept glaring at them as he ate. He wanted to tell them off but he didn't want to cause a scene.

He surprised everyone by going off on Becky first, not caring if he caused a scene. Just kidding, it wasn't that loud.

*How could you sneak off with him like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was? You didn't leave a note or anything.* He took a deep breath...*I'm just glad you're ok*

By this point Jackie had come back to reality. "Where did you guys even go for that many hours anyway?" She asked them with an eyebrow raised. 

"I'll.....tell you about it later." Said Becky indicating to Bob with her eyes. "In fact I feel like we should go to the bathroom to...powder our noses." Said Becky as she

practically dragged Jackie to the bathroom with her.

"Why are girls always going to the bathroom together?" Sam asked Tobey and Bob as he glanced at his niece and friend leave. 

"That is a good question that I'm not sure we as men will ever know the answer to." Said Tobey, who then took a sip of his drink. 

Meanwhile....Becky told Jackie what they did...she just didn't include the details. 

Jackie was shocked to say the least. She thought they would have waited until marriage to do that.

In the meantime...

"How come we only appear in the first couple of chapters in this fanfic and then are no longer needed? We were part of Becky's life long before Tobey or Jackie." Said

a familiar reporter we all know. 

"Now Scoops, maybe they wrote us out of it for a reason." Said Violet, trying to calm down her boyfriend who was sitting on a spa chair with a green facial on his face and cucumbers covering his eyes. 

Violet had a pink facial on her face but she had beets on her eyes. (I'm just making this up i really don't know if you should put beets over your eyes. but you probably shouldn't)

By this point Scoops, Violet and their respective families had done just about everything this resort had to offer at least once. 

"But seriously can we be written back into the main plot?" Scoops asked as a manicurist began giving him a manicure. You know...maybe we should let the readers decide on this.

Do you guys think that Scoops and Violet should be written back into the main plot? Please let me know about this in the comments... also please comment and I will be sure to 

give you a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. I will update in a week. So please be sure to comment, complain I don't care what you do in the comments as long

as this recieved some feedback from you guys so please comment.... I will see you in the next fanfic. 

"Please let us come back..." Said Scoops.


	14. Plot confusion

*Ok look, I see you want to be written back into the main plot but unless if you somehow find yourselves in the same town as our main party; this whole writing you back in thing will be hard. 

"But you're the author. You can write us wherever you want..." Scoops pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes.

Oh, alright. Back by popular demand I will somehow write Todd 'Scoops' Ming and Violet Heathslip back into the main plot. I just need to figure out how to do that.

In the meantime....

The gang was on their way to the next state to visit the next relative on the list of relatives. 

"Say Tobey?" Jackie asked as they played a round of Texas hold em.

"Yes?" Asked Tobey as he played the hand that he was dealt.

"Whatever happened to your father who we met in chapter 25 of the last book? We met him during the dance but after you argued with him he kind of just left and we never talked about him again. Didn't he escape from a high security prison just to talk to you?" Jackie really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"About that....." Tobey began as Becky stretched out and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"It would seem that father did escape from the high security prison but he turned himself in before mother found out he ever escaped. She wouldn't have let me leave the house if she knew he had spoken to me in the last decade or so. She prefers not to speak about it and every time I bring it up she acts as it he were Voldemort from Harry Potter."

Jackie squeezed his other shoulder.

"Good thing we're going to be step-siblings by the end of the summer." She said happily.

"Wait, what?!" Becky exclaimed as she dropped her cards. 

Jackie rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Wait, I thought you knew that my father is engaged to Tobey's mother. I guess that would make us sisters in law." Jackie grinned at her friends.

Meanwhile.......

The remaining members of the Botsford family were at the McAllister house to help Claire and Dean pack up. 

"Is that the last of it?" Dean asked to Claire as he packed up the last box with packing tape and set it on top of the other boxes. 

"Yes, that would be the last box." She said as she took one last look at her former residence. Claire fondled with her old wedding band and removed it from her finger as she threw it into the grass for someone else to find. 

"Claire, that was the ring I proposed to you with." Dean said, feeling a bit heartbroken that she would just toss it away like that. 

Looking down at her ring finger she laughed. After calming down a bit she spoke up.  
"That wasn't the ring you gave me. That was the ring I received from my ex-husband. I probably should have just sold it. Oh well."

"Do you want us to start loading the boxes onto the pick-up truck?" Asked Sally Botsford to her friend.

"Please do. I will help you in just a moment..."   
After thinking it over, Claire McAllister whispered a goodbye to her old house and helped her friends and future husband to load the moving can with their possessions.   
It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Winchester house and begin to unpack.

A newlywed villain couple had well, just gotten married when they noticed the for sale sign in front of the old McAllister home as they were making their way to the airport for their honeymoon to begin.

"Oh look Mr. Two Brains, that house is for sale." Said the woman as she pointed out the house. 

"We do need to invest in a proper house now that there are going to be three of us, Mrs. Two Brains." (I feel like it should be Boxlightner but he doesn't go by that anymore does he? Also, I'm pretty sure I spelled it wrong) 

To Be Continued...

The next chapter will take place in a simpler time. Sorry this was so short.


	15. A look into the future

The twins were anxiously awaiting tomorrow, for it would be their 10th birthday and their aunt Jackie would be coming to visit along with her husband Rex and their son named Pythagoras.

(It was the only name they could both agree on.) They got along with Pythagoras well, seeing him as a little brother. Like their mother they could not fly or have any superpowers on Lexicon but they had never been to earth so they never knew that feeling. Their mother was a respected attorney general in Lexicon and her boyfriend was next in line for the throne of the royal family. They knew he was just trying to get along with them but they resented his because they believed he was the reason their mother wasn't with their real father. Their mother had yet to tell them the truth about why she wasn't with their birth father. Their step father didn't know that they knew he was planning on poisoning the current king in order to take the throne.

They were chatting amiably in the living room when their mother entered the room. At 28 years old Lady Rebecca of Lexicon did not look bad for her age. She stopped going by Becky a long time ago. Her hair was now halfway down her back in a low pony tail. She always dressed in suits of all colors of the rainbow. Rebecca had found her birth parents almost the very instant she set foot back on Lexicon. They were thrilled to finally have their daughter back but even though she finally found her birth parents she missed her earth family terribly. She was having a voice chat with Jackie on her wrist watch.

"Yes...I think it would be a good idea to tell Ernest and Sally about the trip we have scheduled for tomorrow. I will be sure to tell them now. I will see you and your family tomorrow. Goodbye Jackie." She smiled as she ended the call on her smart watch.

"Tell us what?" Ernest Theodore Botsford of Lexicon asked his mother.

"I want to know!" Cried Sally Violet Botsford of Lexicon as she got up from the couch and began jumping up and down.

"Tomorrow your dad and I have decided to take a break from work and take both of you on a trip to earth to celebrate your birthday. It's time you meet your grandparents...on both sides of the family as well as...your biological father."

Ernest dropped his device and stared at his mother in awe. He was shocked at the thought of meeting the man who his mother got his middle name from.

"You two better go and get packed we leave tonight so we can get there bright and early in the morning. And the trip itself will take hours." She said as she took their devices much to their dismay.

"We'd better get started." Began Ernest before remembering something. "Can Captain Huggy Face help us pack too?" He asked his mother with a sparkle in his eye.

"Of course. But he might be napping right now. After all he is the one who will pilot the ship from Lexicon to earth." She tapped her chin in thought. "Ok, maybe you should just try to pack without his help.

"Ok." Replied her only son as he silently pouted. It did not help that he had his father's blonde hair and love of robots. Her daughter had her hair but his blue eyes. 

She named her son Ernest because she had always admired that name. His middle name obviously coming from his father. Rebecca didn't want to make it too obvious by naming him Theodore McCallister the fourth. 

Sally Violet Botsford was named after the two women who she loved and hadn't seen in years.  At least not in person. She would video call them weekly and they knew of her secret identity formerly as Word Girl.

She had not spoken with the father of her children ever since that summer when they were conceived. 

The next day.....

The children were tired from having been woken up early so they slept on the space ship as they travelled to earth. 

Captain Huggy Face was happy to fly them to earth. Her husband Chad Lexington the fourth saw that her face was full of conflicting emotions. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

"Are you alright, dearest?" He asked in concern for his wife's well being.

Rebecca turned to him. "It's just...I'm worried I will run into my old boyfriend and the father to my children." She admitted honestly..

Suddenly, Huggy squeaked out that he needed some assistance.

Rebecca walked over to her hairy friend.

"What is it Huggy?" She asked as she placed a hand on his chair to keep herself from falling over.

*the people of N.A.S.A. need me to confirm where we are from and that we are no threat to them but they don't understand what I'm saying.* He frantically screeched.

"I've got this." Rebecca said in a cocky voice as she grabbed the microphone and pressed the red button to speak into it. "This is ship number 7924 from the planet Lexicon. We request your permission to land." Rebecca spoke to the control center of N.A.S.A.

"Permission granted." Spoke the commissioner of space travel. That voice sounded familiar.

Rebecca pressed the red button once more. "Tobey?" She questioned the other voice.

"Becky?" He questioned back. 

Rebecca or Becky couldn't take the sound of his voice and almost immediately started crying. 

This sound awoke the twins who rushed over to their crying mother to see what was wrong.

"Mom? What's going on?" Asked Sally as she wrapped her mom in a hug. 

Becky wiped her eyes and tried to calm down. 

"Kids. It's about time you have met your father...your birth father. He doesn't know you guys exist because of me." She whispered the last sentence in shame as she admitted to her children why their birth father was never in their lives until now.

Sally knew not to question her mother about such things but Ernest was a whole other story.

"How could you keep this from us?!" He yelled at his mother as tears streamed down his face. 

"This decision was made before you were born. I was just a teenager when I was pregnant with you. Please try to understand immensely regret my past decisions but I did most of them because I love you." Becky tried to reason with her son but he didn't want to hear it and as soon as the ship docked and the doors opened, he tried to storm out of the spacecraft only to bump into...

"Oof." Said Ernest as he fell backwards. He had bumped into Theodore 'Tobey' McCallister the third his birth father. 

"Here, let me help you up." Said Tobey as he reached his hand out to Ernest. 

Ernest immediately accepted and was helped up.  

Looking into this man's eyes Ernest noticed several things. His sister had those same eyes and he had the same blonde hair. 

Tobey immediately noticed this boy had his mother's eyes. 

"Ernest!" Called Sally as she jogged over to her brother and embraced him. She was quickly followed by an anxious Becky. 

As soon as Becky and Tobey saw each other again all the memories came flooding back. All the good ones and the bad and finally the summer Becky left earth and him without so much as a goodbye to him or an explanation on why she left. Tobey wanted to be mad at her for leaving him but he also wanted to grovel on his knees and beg her to come back. 

The twins saw the way this strange man and their mother stared at one another. He looked a bit familiar but the pieces weren't clicking into place for them just yet. 

The staring contest was broken by Chad coming to the door with their bags. "Darling, could you help me with the luggage? It is a lot for just one person to carry." 

Tobey's already broken heart broke even more when he heard this stranger call the love of his life 'darling'. 

"Sorry. Excuse me." She went to help her boyfriend with the bags. 

She quickly rejoined the group.

"Tobey these are Sally and Ernest. My children." She explained to a still silent Tobey who only glanced between the twins and his ex before frowning at her choice of husband. 

*I see she still has a type* He thought. It didn't help that Chad also had blonde hair and blue eyes. But unlike Tobey, this man clearly worked out and had a nice build. Tobey didn't do much lifting working for N.A.S.A.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sally interrupted his thoughts as she shook his hand with great fervor. Not knowing that being on earth would give her super powers she flipped Tobey over her head and into the back of the spacecraft.

Sally looked at her hands in horror. "Did I do that?" She asked out loud.

"Yes you did." Said Tobey as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. He barely moved an inch when he felt something broke. It hurt to try and move anymore. He would need to get to a hospital. 

Becky gasped. She then facepalmed.   
"Change of plans. Chad, talk to Captain Huggy Face he will guide you to my earth home where we will be staying. I need to get him to a hospital and tell my kids the truth." 

Chad didn't question his girlfriend and went off to complete her request.

"Ernest and Sally, because you are half Lexiconian you get superpowers when you step into earth's atmosphere. That is why your handshake was a lot stronger than it normally is Sally. On earth I can fly and have super strength and super speed. I can also define words at a mile a minute. If I'm correct both of you should be able to fly..." She did not get to finish her thought because Ernest and Sally decided to test out their mom's theory. They both quickly got the hang of flight. 

"That's great and all but could you use your newfound superpowers and fly me to the nearest hospital?" Said an injured Tobey. 

"Sorry again Mr. Tobey." Said Sally apologetically as she flew over to him and helped him stand up by holding him up. 

Later......

After helping to get Tobey to the nearest hospital to get checked out she decided that there in his hospital room with her children present she would tell him the truth.

As it turns out Sally did break a few of his bones but it was only because she didn't know her own strength.

He only suffered a few broken ribs, a crack in his fibula and a broken neck. 

"Thank you for carrying me to the hospital Becky. I can't believe you're married with children now." He smiled sadly.

"I'm not married and they are not his children." She said clearly referring to her boyfriend. 

She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. "Theodore McCallister the third, these are your biological children." Becky said as the twins walked to either side of his bed to introduce themselves. 

"I am Sally Violet Botsford. Sorry I broke your bones." Said Sally as she gently shook his hand this time. 

"And I am Ernest Theodore Botsford." Said Ernest with a bow. "So you're who I am named after in my middle name." He blinked up at Tobey. 

Tobey smiled at his kids. "I am glad your mother didn't decide to completely name you after me." 

Ernest blinked at his father a few times. "Why is that?" 

"Long story short my dad Theodore McCallister the second was a lot like me. I got my love of robots from him but also his need to cause destruction to get a pretty girl to notice him." 

"Dad? How come you never married mom?" Asked Sally, surprising him when she called him dad.

"I loved your mother. I still do but she's the one who left me so you should be asking her that." Tobey flicked a thumb and Becky who was silent this whole time. 

"Tobey...kids..I was 18 and pregnant with twins the summer we were on a road trip and helping your aunt Jackie find the rest of her family the other 6 deadly sins. I left to Lexicon because I didn't know how it would affect your father. I didn't want to get in the way of his future." She looked down and didn't look any of them in the eye.

"Get in the way?" Scoffed Tobey angrily. "Becky if you had stayed I would have married you in a heartbeat. It takes two to tango and they are my kids too. Wait, why are you here?" He couldn't help but ask.

"It's our tenth birthday." Replied Ernest. 

"It's already been 10 years?" Said Tobey suddenly feeling quite old for his age. "Where has the time gone? I haven't been this frustrated since  
.." he was interrupted when the window in his room smashed and he was greeted by a giant green fist that lifted him up from his bed.

"Tobey Wobey you pwomised to help us win first prize at the wibbly wobbly fair." Said an angry Eileen. 

Suddenly it began raining spiders and the walls were melting. Becky held onto her children to keep them safe  
But it was no use because the floor was made of lava. 

Tobey awoke with a gasp. He was 18 again and was sleeping on the RV with his friends.

He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend Becky and wondered if they really could have children someday.

*perhaps in the future* he thought before drifting back to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED.... It was all a dream...or was it? Please leave your thoughts in the comments.


	16. Onward

Becky was excited but worried for their next destination. They would be headed to a nearby county fair where there would be a hot dog eating contest and they would find the next cousins on the list gluttony and sloth. 

Jackie on the other hand was surprised that two of her cousins lived together under one roof. She just assumed that they all lived in different states. 

Tobey took the time to talk to them about the dream he had. Jackie and Becky agreed that it would be odd if Becky just left him and earth without an explanation.

"So let me get this straight." Said Jackie as she smoothed out her skirt.  
"In your dream I have a son with Rex and we named him Pythagoras?" She asked, looking perplexed.

"What is so odd about you two having a son named Pythagoras?" Asked Becky.

Bob shook Becky's arm. *if you did need to run away from earth to go live back on Lexicon because you wanted to keep your pregnancy from Tobey a secret. I would understand and I would help you out in any way possible. You are going to have to tell your parents your secret at some point. According to my studies on earth monkeys I should have died years ago.* Squeaked Bob as he let go of her arm. 

"The weird part isn't the name. It's the fact that we were still together in your dream." Said Jackie as she filed her nails.

"Wait, you don't consider you and Rex to last?" Asked Becky suddenly feeling a bit defensive for her friend Rex.

"I'm surprised we lasted this long. We're just so different. But I suppose that is what's keeping us from falling apart. I guess opposites do attract. I'm only surprised because I thought I would have done something to make him want to leave me." Jackie smiled sadly. 

"Why would you think that?" Asked Becky as she slid closer to Jackie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wasn't completely in control of my powers at the time and I didn't want to hurt him but at the same time I couldn't let him fly out of my life. I love him." She sighed, put down the nail file and placed her head in her hands. 

Tobey then realised something. "Becky, if my dream is anything to go by.." He blushed and turned to look her in the eyes. "Do you think that..you might be pregnant?" He asked earnestly.

Becky also blushed but a darker red. "I'm not entirely sure if Lexiconians and humans are compatible. We would have to run tests to be sure." She wondered while she placed the hand that wasn't on Jackie's shoulder to her chin in thought. 

*I sure hope not.* Squeaked Bob.  
*if you are we can leave right now.* 

"Thanks Bob." Becky whispered to him. "But it's still too early to tell. It's only been like 2 days. Besides, I'm sure you will want to enter that hot dog eating contest." Becky smirked at her partner as he drooled a little. 

Soon enough...they arrived to this county fair. This was going to be an interesting journey.

To be continued

Once again thank you for reading this story.


	17. Trouble from space

Somewhere in Space.....

There was a spaceship from Lexicon floating through space. Inside were two guards from the Lexiconian palace. They had been tasked with finding the long lost princess and missing space pilot monkey who was believed to have captured her. They had been searching for both for the last 18 years and hadn't come anywhere close to finding them. Until...

Their dashboard began picking up their cold trail and they soon learned they were on the planet earth. It didn't take long for them to land on earth in the last known coordinates for the stolen space ship. They soon found themselves in Fair City. T.J. and Red had been inside of the spaceship playing cards inside the hideout when they heard the commotion outside. They quickly ran outside. 

Both looked up in shock and alarm as they witnessed a Lexiconian space ship land right next to their space ship. (sorry for using too many space ships.) Two people emerged from the ship. One man and one woman. The man had Brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. The woman had dark hair, Brown eyes and dark skin. Both wore matching uniforms of the Lexicon royal guard which resembled an earth space suit but yellow with red stars. 

The woman pressed a button on her watch and spoke into it. "Air is breathable, life is sustainable. Removing space helmets." Both took off their helmets just after she said this. "Commander, we have located the lost space ship. Scans show that there is currently no one inside." She stopped talking when she saw T.J. and Rex cautiously approach them. 

They immediately pointed their weapons at them. "Halt! Who goes there?" Asked the woman who held a frightening but fearful expression as she gazed at these unknown beings.

T.J. and Rex put their arms up in surrender. 

"We come to you in piece." Said T.J., noticing that they had the crest of Lexicon on their uniforms. "Hey, you guys are from Lexicon aren't you?" He questioned them. 

"Affirmative." Stated the man, not lowering his gun. "Can you two tell me where the long lost princess of Lexicon is?" He asked them.

T.J. and Rex shared a look then glanced back at the Lexiconians. 

"Who?" Asked Rex, not knowing who they were referring to. 

Both slowly lowered their weapons. 

"How rude of us. We haven't properly introduced ourselves." Said the man as he pointed to the woman. "That's Nadine and I am David. We have been sent directly from the palace of Lexicon because we picked up a signal that indicated that our long lost princess was here." He finished by wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. 

"What happened to her?" Asked T.J. as he and Rex lowered their arms too. 

"18 years ago, the princess Alexis Dictonaris (yeah I could not come up with a better name on the spot) of Lexicon was born to the king Randolph and queen Beryl of Lexicon. She was the rightful heir to the throne. Until she was kidnapped by one of our own pilots. His name was Robert but we all called him Bob. Anyway, as soon as the princess turned 3 she was taken away by Bob and landed on this planet. Without an heir,  king Randolph and queen Beryl went searching for her themselves but a few years back they went missing and we have no clue on their whereabouts. Without the king and queen, the king's advisor Frederick took over the throne. But he is dividing Lexicon. He is giving Lexiconians of lighter skin tones more privileges and looking down on darker skins. He is encouraging racism amongst us and promoting biggotry. He is giving bigger tax breaks to richer folk and letting the poor perish. We need to find the princess so she can restore order and balance. We have been tasked to search for her for the past 15 years when king Frederick made us begin our search for her. Our sensors tracked this as her ship." David pointed at Becky's ship. "Is she still alive?" He asked them with worry in his voice. 

"Well.." Began T.J. "When she landed on this planet she and the monkey were adopted by my parents and she became the city's super hero Word Girl. She would fight crime and educate people on the proper use of a word." Said T.J. excitedly. 

"Yeah, and she is recently on a journey with her friends in a different part of the country." Said Rex. Then he realized something. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do to your parents and to Becky." Said Rex looking to T.J. who looked concerned. 

"You know where she is?" Asked Nadine. 

"No, but we can call her." Said Rex as he dialed Becky's number on his cell phone. 

She picked up after a couple of rings. "Hey guys. What's up?" She asked in her usual calm tone. 

T.J. and Rex took turns explaining the situation to her. 

At first, Becky thought that they were joking but after hearing how serious they were about it changed her mind. 

"I'll fly over as soon as I can." She said. 

Meanwhile....

Becky sighed as she explained the situation to her friends and Sam. 

They had just met her last two cousins Gluttony and Sloth. 

Surprisingly both were kind of the opposite of the sin they each represented. 

"Guys, I'm afraid I won't be able to stay any longer. I need to go home and decide if I should leave earth and travel to Lexicon." She gazed at them with tears pooling in her eyes. 

"You can't leave just yet. You still have a wedding we promised to go to." Said Sam reminding them of Jackie's dad's marriage to Tobey's mom. 

"Maybe we could delay your trip by just a bit?" Suggested Tobey as they sat around a coffee table in Sloth and Gluttony's home. (Sorry for not giving them 2 to 3 chapters like every other sin but they will be important later on in the story. Just you wait.) 

They all agreed it would be best to get home as soon as possible. Sloth and Gluttony paid for their airline tickets and agreed to drive the R.V. back home for them. It would mean them missing the wedding but since none of them really knew Jackie's father they honestly didn't care. Becky would have just flown everyone home on the R.V. with her powers but it wouldn't be an easy task going for so long and so far. She didn't want to risk getting Word Girl banned from flying. 

After everyone returned to their rightful homes did Becky need to sit her parents down and tell them everything. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

THANK YOU TO ANYONE STILL READING THIS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. 


	18. The decision

Pacing back and forth in her room, our plucky superheroine was internally debating on what to do. How are you feeling about all this Becky?

"I don't know what to think." She replied to the question. "What if this whole thing is some kind of ruse to get me to go back and it turns out that nothing is wrong?" She said with a worried tone. "What if it's still a ruse but to kidnap me specifically? I'm super nervous about Huggy's upcoming trial. I wish I could be a key witness but I was 3 I hardly remember even first getting to earth."

Well, whatever the answer may be you have a wedding to attend today. Don't forget it. 

Suddenly remembering, she quickly got changed into her dress she picked out for the wedding. 

*what does ruse mean?* Asked Bob as he continued to swing in his hammock until it was time to leave.

"Oh. A ruse is an action intended to deceive someone, or a trick." She replied to her monkey sidekick just as there was a knock at her door. 

"Becky, are you ready? We have to get going if we want good seats." Said the voice of her adoptive mother Sally Botsford. 

"Yeah mom, I'm coming." Said Becky as she got Bob out of the hammock and made her way to the door. 

Later......

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Becky wore a red strapless dress that went down to her knees. Tobey wore a black tuxedo with a red bowtie to match his girlfriend. He also wore contacts so his eyes would show more clearly.

Jackie wore a light green dress that was the same style as Becky's. Rex wore a lime green suit that kind of made him look like the riddler from Batman. 

Scoops and Violet got home in time to make it to the wedding. Violet wore a violet colored gown that was the same style as her friend's dresses. Scoops wore a necktie that matched his girlfriend's dress. Violet convinced him not to wear his reporter hat. 

"Oh I just love weddings." Sniffed Sally Botsford as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "And then Becky and her friends will be leaving for college. There is so many changes happening this year. It's all too much." She blew her nose into a handkerchief. 

"There, there dear." Said Tim Botsford as he patted his wife on the back. "I just hope nothing else weird happens." 

Later at the reception....

After the cutting of the cake and the first dance and everyone got to dance with the bride and groom it was time for the bouquet toss. 

Violet, Becky and Jackie gathered around along with the other unwed women at the reception to catch it. Becky and Jackie ended up on top of one another in an attempt to catch the bouquet without the use of their superpowers. Becky was going to fly up in the air to catch It but Jackie quickly tackled her to the ground in order to conceal their identities. It was Violet who ended up catching the bouquet. 

"Does this mean I will be the next one of us to be wed?" She asked herself out loud. 

Jackie got up first and she helped up Becky after apologizing for tackling her. Becky walked over to Violet and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready for marriage?" Becky asked her friend seriously.

Violet thought for a moment. She placed her free hand on her chin in deep thought before answering. 

"At the moment we are still quite young. Perhaps after we graduate college. For now we should work on making the relationship last that long. I don't know for certain if I will marry Scoops but if I do it will be spectacular if I do. And of course I would want you to be the maid of honor Becky." Said Violet with a small smile on her face.

Becky gave her friend a big hug. "Thanks Violet." 

Becky then looked down at the ground in sadness. She realized what she would have to do. 

A few minutes later...

After Becky, Tobey, and Jackie gathered only their friends and family that are/ were relevant to the plot together in one room they decided to just tell them. So altogether it was Becky, Bob, Violet, Tobey, Jackie, Scoops, Claire and Dean Winchester, Sally and Tim Botsford, Rex and T.J. together in one room. It was in the Winchester living room to be more specific. 

Becky looked at the floor feeling melancholy but she knew she would have to get this out sooner rather than later. She would hate to leave without at least saying goodbye. 

Everyone else was either seated on a couch or the floor while Becky stood in front of everyone. She sighed and cleared her throat. 

"Everyone....you all may know me as regular old Becky Botsford but my friends and Bob know me as someone else." She pressed two fingers to her chest and said her famous catchphrase. "Wooord up!" In a flash she transformed into Word Girl. 

"Whaaaaat?!" Screeched Sally Botsford as she saw her daughter become Word Girl. "You mean to tell me that all those times you couldn't make it to certain events in time was because you were out saving the day?" She then pondered something. "Waaait....that's not all you were going to tell us was it?" Sally asked her daughter seriously now that the shock from knowing she was Word Girl  had worn off. 

"No....you guys can come out now..." She called out to two other people in the room. 

Nadine and David slowly came into the room. After both bowing to their rightful princess they turned to the audience. 

"We have both traveled all the way from the planet Lexicon to search for the long lost princess of the Lexiconian throne. Alexis Dictionaris." (when I edit this I think I might change that. Do you guys like it the way it is or should I change it? I'm open to suggestions) Said Nadine as she adressed the crowd.

David recognised Huggy as the monkey captain who had kidnapped the princess and pointed him out. "And that monkey pilot is coming with us too. He's the reason the princess ended up here to begin with. He is an evil mastermind who tried to break up the sanity of her parents, the king and queen of the Lexiconian throne." He said angrily truly believing Huggy to be an evil mastermind capable of taking over the throne. 

"He's not evil he's my friend." Defended Word Girl as she picked up her monkey sidekick. "He is also my sidekick when I'm Word Girl. He is Captain Huggy Face." She said seriously.

Nadine and David looked at one another and burst out laughing. After a couple minutes their laughter died down.

"We apologize your highness but you can't be serious about that name." Said David, wiping a tear of joy from his face.

"I named him when I was 3 ok..." Grumbled Word Girl as she blushed from embarrassment and looked down. 

"Time out." Said T.J. now standing up and drawing everyone's attention. "If you're the long lost princess..." He said pointing to Word Girl.. "And if you guys are palace guards or someone just as important sent from Lexicon to locate the princess does that mean that you're taking Becky away from us?" He asked in a worried tone. 

"Unfortunately for you..yes. We must. We need her to restore order to the Lexiconian throne and to maybe discover the whereabouts of her parents King Frederick and Queen Beryl..we need to know what happened to them. We are sorry we are taking your daughter from you. We will leave you one week on whether or not you decide to go but know this....it would be better if she did go with us." Said Nadine. 

Tim then got an idea. "Don't think of this as goodbye just think of it as a 'see you soon'. It will be just like if we sent you off to college. We hope you can save your kingdom Becky. I give you my blessing." Tim told his adoptive daughter as tears formed in his eyes. 

Then Dean spoke up. "To be honest I kind of had a feeling you were Word Girl when I saw you disappearing as she was appearing and it didn't help that I saw Jackie/ Envy hanging out with you as both Becky and Word Girl. Not to mention you're like, literally the only girl in this city with a well behaved monkey that doesn't throw his poop at people." 

Everyone else in the room looked at Dean with a 'WTF' look for his last comment. Tobey coughed to cover up his laugh. 

"What? I just always found it weird that he wasn't." Dean shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well, we'll be back in a week to hear your decision. In that time we will just hang out in our ship." Said David as he motioned for Nadine to follow him. 

"Wait!" Said Word Girl as she put Huggy down and held her hand out in a 'stop' motion. "How about we spend the week showing you all that earth has to offer. We could compare it to Lexicon and maybe I will want to go by the end of the week." She suggested and she swore she could see them smiling a mile wide.

"We would be honored to be shown the planet where the princess of Lexicon was raised." Said Nadine as she grinned at Becky in a way that made her just slightly uncomfortable. 

"Oh yes!" Said Violet speaking up for the first time since they got there. "There is much to be shown here on earth. We can start the tour tomorrow..But it's getting quite late. Perhaps we should all go to bed?" She suggested as she attempted to suppress a yawn. 

After parting ways for the night everyone went to sleep in their own beds in their own homes. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever with writing this chapter. Sometime this year or month I am going to have to go through all the chapters of this fanfic and if possible the last one to make sure everything is grammatically correct and to make sure spelling and punctuation is good. I also need to check on how the plot lines all connect because to be honest I have just been making stuff up on the spot and adding it. But I feel that by doing that I am not really plotting the plot and just writing down any random thing that comes into my head. Has anyone been keeping track of how many plot lines went on in this fanfic? I feel like I will need to go back and write them all down somewhere. So I don't know if I said this before but there was originally going to be a third fanfic in this series but if I keep updating as much as I do now I feel like that won't get written. This is why I am combining the two and adding that plot to this fanfic but I feel like it's just dragging on and I should make the plot about Becky going back to Lexicon it's own fanfic....I feel like I should make it it's own fanfic. Ok...I have changed my mind about that it is getting it's own fanfic. This author's note might change after I edit this. Just know that this is the last chapter to this fanfic. Thank you for reading Word Girl and the 7 deadly sins. Get ready for Word Girl and the return to Lexicon. Coming sooner than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the idea for the road trip from Philosophical Potato who is leaving for college tomorrow. Please wish her good luck in the comments. I confess, at one point in my life I did go to college but I dropped out. What 
> 
> did you think of this first chapter? The only reason I am writing Scoops and Violet out of this is because well...they didn't exactly play that big of a role in the last fanfic and I feel like they wouldn't play a big one here. Also 
> 
> it's two less characters to write. Do you think I'm being lazy by not including them? Let me know all your thoughts, comments, opinions and complaints on this chapter. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
